Fun in the Sun
by A Writer of Fact and Fiction
Summary: With summer vacation nearing its end, Usagi and company hope to enjoy a surprise dream holiday with their fiancees. This story takes place a few days after "Happy Birthday, Taro-Love!" Rated M for mature situations!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! The writing bug is still biting, so I'm trying to keep it under control by adding yet another story to my series. Updates to this one will be much less frequent than usual but I'll try to add more whenever I can.

I hope you enjoy it! :)

. . . . .

Fun in the Sun

. . . . .

With summer vacation nearing its end, Usagi and company hope to enjoy a surprise dream holiday with their fiancees.

This story takes place a few days after "Happy Birthday, Taro-Love!"

. . . . .

Chapter 1:

"I invited everyone over to give you some really great news!" Hino Rei sat in her usual place at one end of the study table, scarcely able to conceal the excitement that sparkled within her deep indigo eyes.

"With only two more weeks until school starts again, I could use a little something to cheer me up" Usagi muttered. "Another year of boredom and misery, and Haruna-sensei constantly yelling at me. I can hardly wait!"

"This will definitely brighten your day, Usagi-chan" Rei smiled. "Minna, remember our trip to Okinawa?"

"Hai. I remember being bossed around like a servant" Usagi grumbled.

"And I was nearly shot by that thief" Makoto added wryly. "Fun times were had by all."

"It wasn't _that_ bad" the miko objected. Before her friends could reply, she continued, "Never mind what happened then. This will be different!" The four other girls at the table looked on, wondering what Rei was leading up to.

"It sounds like another trip!" Minako exclaimed. "Tell me it is, Rei-chan!"

"Yuuichirou's parents recently closed a huge business deal overseas" Rei said. "Something they've been working very hard on for about a year now. And as a result, they've made a large amount of money."

"And?" Makoto asked suspiciously. "That's wonderful and all, but how does it affect us?"

"I know!" Minako blurted. "They're celebrating all that extra wealth by flying us back to Okinawa, aren't they?"

"No."

The bubbly blonde's smile vanished. "They _aren't?"_

"You're only partially correct, Minako-chan." Rei's eyes sparkled mischeviously. "The Kumadas have invited us and our guys to travel somewhere to see them again, but not to Okinawa this time."

"Would it be their home in Kyoto?" Ami asked hopefully. "My Ryo-kun and I have always wanted to visit the old capital."

"Not Kyoto either, Ami-chan" Rei said. She grinned at the other girls' increasingly puzzled expressions.

_"Where, Rei-chan?"_ all her friends asked in unison.

"Hawaii."

Minako gasped so deeply she seemed to suck all the air from the room. _"Hawaii? The island in the ocean Hawaii?"_

"Hai, Minako-chan. _That_ Hawaii. So we need to get our passports in order right away. We fly out this coming Saturday."

"Are you serious?" Usagi asked in disbelief. "You're not pulling my leg again, are you Rei-chan?"

The raven-haired girl replied with a solemn nod. "Very serious, Usagi-chan. A whole week of warm tropical beaches, hula dancing and parties. Oh, and lots and lots of palm trees. I know you like those for some odd reason, Minako-chan."

_"Hawaii!" _Minako breathed the word reverently. "It'll be just like a practice honeymoon for my Taro and me! For _all_ of us!" she added breathlessly. "And now that Mako-chan is an experienced flyer, we won't need to worry about that part of the trip either!"

"Not... too much" the brunette murmured.

The blonde sprang up from the table. "Mako-chan, we have to tell our boys the good news!" Not waiting for her future sister-in-law, she bolted from the room and sprinted down the hall towards the telephone.

"It truly is a dream come true!" Ami said happily. "But... aren't you worried about being away from your grandfather for such a long time, Rei-chan?"

"Not on this trip, Ami-chan. Ojii-chan is coming with us. Yuuichirou is arranging for my grandfather's old friend from the Meiji shrine to look after Hikawa while we're gone."

Usagi leapt across the table and squeezed her arms tightly around the miko. "Arigatou, Rei-chan! You're the best!"

"I know" Rei chuckled. "Now stop crushing me. We'll all meet here again tonight after the shrine closes to plan our holiday." After the blonde had released her clench she continued, "Visiting a foreign country, there will undoubtedly be some different customs to learn and deal with." She glared sternly at Usagi. "Usagi-chan, please try not to embarrass us or Japan while we're in America."

"I won't! I promise!"

Minako ran back into the room. "Our boys aren't home" she told her future sister-in-law. "They're in Nerima, running an errand for their mother."

"Did you tell Ito-san about the trip?" the brunette asked.

"No, I decided we should break _this_ news in person!" Minako said. "Fasten your seatbelt good and tight, Mako-chan! We're taking a little drive!"

. . . . .

"Don't dawdle, Mako-chan!" her blonde friend urged. "I can't wait to tell our lover boys the big news!" The impatient blonde grabbed Makoto's elbow and started dragging her from the passenger seat of the small orange car before she could fully unfasten her seat belt.

"I'm coming, Minako-chan. You don't need to rip my arm off!" The tall brunette scarcely had time to close the car door behind her before Minako lead her friend briskly up the stone walkway to their fiancees' country home.

Minako extended her index finger and jabbed repeatedly at the doorbell, then rapped sharply on the wooden door for good measure. "I hope our boys are home by now!"

The entrance to the Ito residence swung open seconds later and the teens were greeted warmly by a middle aged woman with medium length brown hair and light hazel eyes. Her housedress was partially covered by a colorful but well-worn apron. "I thought that sounded like you!" Ito Norie laughed. "Konnichiwa, Minako-chan, Makoto-chan. Please come in."

"Hi Ito-san!" Minako said with a bright smile before the teenage girls bowed deeply to their future mother-in-law. "Are our honeys here? We have some really wonderful news to tell them, and something important to ask you and your husband too!"

"Taro and Yuji are upstairs" the woman replied. "Have a seat in the living room and I'll call them down for you." The girls from Tokyo settled onto the large tan leather sofa while Norie climbed to the second floor. "Taro-chan! Yuji-chan! You have guests!"

Both bedroom doors swung open simultaneously and two heads popped into the hall. "Is it-" Taro began to ask, but his mother's smile gave the answer away. She chuckled as her offspring thundered downstairs past her, and their mother reentered her living room just as two passionate kisses were ending.

"We weren't expecting to see you again until tomorrow, Mako-chan!" Yuji exclaimed. "I love these surprise visits!"

After he and his older brother took places close beside their fiancees on the sofa, Makoto asked the other teenage girl, "Do you want to tell everyone, Minako-chan? Or should I?"

_"Guess what!"_ Minako blurted. "We're all going on another fun trip together, honey-love!"

"Another trip, sweetheart? Where?" Taro wondered.

"Remember how Yuuichirou's parents flew everyone down to Okinawa last spring? Well they're doing it again! But _this_ time it's going to be even bigger and better!" Minako's bright blue eyes were ablaze and her every word oozed excitement. _"So much better!"_

Yuji gave his girl a curious look. "Mako darling?"

"She's babbling again" Makoto sighed. "Yuji honey, Rei told us this morning that her future in-laws just finished some big business deal. Apparently they made a ton of money from it and-"

"And they're celebrating by inviting Rei and Yuuichirou to go on another trip to see them. And we're all invited to go too!" Minako added. "Even Rei's grandfather is coming with us this time!"

"That's fantastic!" Yuji agreed. "Now, let me guess! I predict... we're all going to Kyoto to stay at Yuuichirou's parents' big mansion."

"Not exactly" Makoto chuckled. "A lot further away from home this time."

_"Hawaii!" _Minako announced. _"Can you believe it?"_

The astonished boys were speechless. "Hawaii?" Taro finally croaked when he found his voice. "_Wow! _Yuuichirou's parents must have made a fortune from that deal!"

"That is, of course, with your mother and father's permission" the brunette added. The four teens immediately turned expectantly toward Norie who was sitting across from the couples.

"Hawaii? This is... so sudden" the woman spoke quietly. "You boys have never visited a foreign country before. I really should ask your father about it. He'll be calling home later tonight from Shanghai."

"We don't have much time, Norie-san" Makoto said. "The flight leaves this Saturday and most of us need to arrange for passports first thing tomorrow morning."

"I see" Norie replied. She reminded the teens, "I hope you would be returning to Japan in time for school. Classes start in two weeks."

"It's just for the one week, Norie-san" Minako explained. "And Mako-chan and I promise we'll keep Taro and Yuji safe! _Please_ say yes!" she begged.

"If I said no, you boys wouldn't be too pleased with me, would you?" Norie laughed at her offspring's hopeful expressions.

"We will always respect your decision, Mother" Yuji replied solemnly, though his eyes longed for her approval.

"Well... I'll talk to your father about it, but... I'm sure he'll agree."

_"Arigatou, Mama!"_ the brothers chorused.

. . . . .

Later that evening, the two couples rejoined their friends at the Hikawa Jinja to thank Yuuichirou for his parents' generous offer and plan their upcoming trip. The shrine's study room was well crowded with the five excited couples, and a substantial collection of travel brochures about the exotic island chain littered the low study table between them.

Rei snickered and whispered to the girl sitting to the right of her and her fiancee, "Did you ever see such a thing, Ami-chan? Usagi is studying that pamphlet like it was a schoolbook on the last night before final exams!"

"If she would only pay half as much attention to her education" the blue-haired girl giggled, "I'm quite sure she'd finish near the top of the class!"

The odango-haired girl in question suddenly pointed at a picture in the colorful brochure she clutched and announced, "Mamo-chan, I want to try surfing! It looks like a lot of fun!"

"You do? Surfing isn't as easy as it appears in the photographs, Usako. Ask Yuuichirou about it, he's tried it before."

"Surfing _is_ very tricky, Usagi-chan" the Shinto apprentice nodded in agreement. "Staying balanced on that slippery board and riding it in when a big wave hits was a real challenge. I had plenty of trouble mastering it, even with professional help."

Rei's smile instantly turned sour. "Would that 'professional help' you mentioned be Jessica, Yuuichirou-chan?"

"Heh" the apprentice grinned sheepishly. "You still remember her name, darling?"

"I do" the miko replied coldly. "_And_ that story about you dancing with her too. That's certainly not going to happen this time" she vowed. _"Or any other time, Kumada Yuuichirou!"_

"Of course not, my love!" Yuuichirou promised. "Anyway, I'm sure she won't be there. She's probably back at her home in California."

"You even know where she lives?" the raven-haired girl asked in surprise.

"It... uh... came up during my surfing lessons" the apprentice mumbled.

"I hope that was the _only_ thing that came up!" Rei growled at her fiancee.

"Don't you dare go looking at any other girls either, Mamo-chan!" Usagi warned. "I don't want a repeat of the cruise ship disaster with that evil nasty witch!"

"It's kind of impossible not to notice the beach girls, Usagi-chan" Yuuichirou said. "They're everywhere. Hawaii is literally crawling with them."

_"Ohh! _Now I'm going to worry again!" the blonde fumed. "This trip is supposed to be all about fun!"

"_I'm_ not worried!" Minako exclaimed. "No silly beach girl could ever compare to your Goddess of Love! Isn't that right, Taro-sugar?"

"Absolutely, my sweet" her fiancee nodded. "You'll be the most stunningly beautiful girl in all of Hawaii."

"And _you'll_ be the most handsome guy!" Minako beamed. She kissed his cheek and snuggled tightly against him with a happy sigh. "We make the _perfect_ couple, my big strong stud muffin!"

Makoto uttered a low groan toward her snickering fiancee. "Here we go again, Yuji honey. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

The study room door suddenly slid open and the shrine's priest entered. Instead of his traditional Shinto robes, the diminutive elder Hino now sported a baggy pair of bright red shorts that reached past his knees and a sleeveless white tee-shirt bearing the kanji '_Small package equals big fun!_'

Hino-sensei struck a pose. "Minna, how do I look?" He grinned, "A real ladykiller, right?"

Rei gasped in horror. _"Ojii-chan! _Please tell me you aren't actually going to wear _that_ in Hawaii!" She buried her face in her hands. "It's so embarrassing! _In so many ways!"_

"Embarrassing, granddaughter?" The old man peered at his young apprentice. "How about you, boy? Give me your honest opinion."

Yuuichirou pressed his lips tightly together in a vain attempt to restrain his rising laughter, but the teen couldn't hold back. _"Bwahahaha!"_

"Some people have no taste" the priest grumbled.

"_I_ happen to like your new look, Hino-sensei!" Usagi said.

"That should tell you all you need to know, Ojii-chan" Rei scoffed.

Usagi scowled across the table at the miko. "Quiet, you! I _knew_ bringing grumpy Rei back was a big mistake! I should have left well enough alone at Taro's birthday party!"

"Then why did you do it?" the miko asked.

"Because... I'm an idiot" Usagi muttered.

"You said it, not me."

Usagi leaned forward and thrust out her tongue. _"Nyaaa!"_

"Be sure to keep that exact same expression when you get your passport picture taken tomorrow, Usagi-chan" Rei laughed. "It _is_ the real you after all."

"Is that so?" Usagi's scowl changed to a smirk. "Jessica!"

"Don't you dare mention that name again!" her miko friend steamed, clenching her fists in anger.

_"Jessica, Jessica, Jessica!"_

_"You little-"_

Usagi's fiancee exchanged glances with Yuuichirou. "The eternal battle between Moon and Mars rages on" Mamoru sighed.

. . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

High above the vast sparkling waters of the Pacific ocean, a Japanese Air Lines 747 cruised swiftly and steadily on toward its destination. Inside the massive jet's first-class cabin a group of teenagers and a short, bald old man sat among the other passengers in the dim light, watching an in-flight movie.

Kino Makoto raised her window shade just far enough to peer outside, then quickly pulled it closed with a shudder. Her fiancee removed his earphones and smiled, "Anything interesting out there, Mako honey?"

"Water" the brunette replied in a somber tone. "Lots and lots of water."

"You're doing just great, my love" Yuji encouraged the nervous flier. "If we stay on schedule, we'll be landing in Hawaii in another five hours or so."

"Hai." The couple watched Rei pass them by in the aisle and slip into the empty seat beside her grandfather. "Yuji-chan, I think I'll try to catch up on a little sleep if you don't mind. I didn't rest very well last night."

"Sure, darling. I understand." The boy tucked the thin airline blanket snugly around his girl's waist. "Keep warm, my love. It's a touch chilly in here."

Makoto smiled at the love of her life. "Arigatou, honey." She tilted her seat back a few notches and closed her eyes, ignoring the aircraft's steady muted drone and the flickering film playing out on a movie screen a few rows ahead. "Wake me if anything bad happens" she whispered.

Yuji gently squeezed her hand before releasing it, softly kissed her cheek, and watched his future bride slowly drift off into slumber.

Two rows in front of them, Rei was quietly scolding her grandfather. "Ojii-chan, must you? You've been flirting with our stewardess since the moment we took off, and it's becoming very disturbing. Act your age!"

Her grandparent chuckled, "Can't _I_ have a little fun on my vacation too, Rei-chan? You know, I happened to be quite the ladies' man back in my day."

An attractive kimono-clad stewardess appeared and handed him a small cup. "Here's that sake you requested, Hino-san."

"Arigatou, miss." He grinned up at her, "If you ever grow tired of flying around the world in airplanes, perhaps you would consider a new career as a Shinto miko. I happen to have a shrine in Tokyo. Feel free to visit, and I'll be more than happy to show you around."

The young woman smiled politely. "I'll certainly keep that offer in mind, sir."

After the attendant had moved on, Rei glared at her grandpa, "See what I mean? Your behaviour today is simply ridiculous!"

"I've still got it" he chuckled.

"_Please_ stop pestering the crew and watch the movie, or read or... something. And don't drink too much!" Breathing a heavy sigh, Rei gave up and trudged back to her seat. "Yuuichirou darling, sometimes I think my grandfather is just a teenager trapped in an old man's body."

"There's no harm in that, my love. I have to admit, I'm rather impressed by the smooth-talking old fox."

"You are, are you?"

"Hai" Yuuichirou laughed. "Another hour or so and I'll bet Hino-sensei will get that lady's phone number!"

"Good grief! He's forty years older than her!" Rei grumbled, "Men! You're all alike!"

"Do you have a pen and a piece of paper I can borrow, darling?" Yuuichirou joked.

"Why?"

"Maybe I should take notes" her fiancee teased. "After all, he _is_ my sensei."

_"Yuuichirou-chan!"_

_"Shhh!" _Usagi hissed from the seat directly in front of the miko. "Would you mind keeping it down back there? I can't hear the movie, Rei-chan!"

"If you shut up you will."

"Ohh! _You're so rude!"_

Grinning evilly, Rei reached her arm between the seats and flicked the volume control of Usagi's headphones to maximum.

_"Ahhh!" _The blonde yanked the blaring headphones from her ears. _"Too loud!"_

"Can you hear your movie better now, Usagi-chan?" the miko asked sweetly.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Usagi threatened. Her blue eyes sparked with anger. "You just wait until we get to Hawaii!"

"I'm _so_ scared" Rei laughed.

"Please don't go doing anything rash, my princess" Mamoru tried soothing his flustered girl. "Try to put aside the fighting this week and let's all enjoy this wonderful holiday together."

"She started it, Mamo-chan!" Usagi insisted. "I'll get her!" she muttered under her breath. "I'll get her _good!_"

Across the aisle, Ami and Ryo tried to ignore the two girls' latest round of bickering while they shared a copy of the in-flight magazine. The dark haired boy whispered, "That must be the hotel we're staying at, Ami darling. It's right on the beach."

"Hai, that's the Sheraton Waikiki" Ami nodded. "It looks quite luxurious!" The blue-haired girl closely examined the photos on the glossy page. "The rooms are so large and well appointed!"

"A very relaxing place to... study?" Ryo asked with a shy blush.

"Definitely, my Ryo-kun" Ami whispered softly. "Most definitely." The young couple's attention was abruptly diverted to the vacant seats behind Rei and Yuuichirou as a giggling Minako lead her fiancee up the aisle and the couple slipped into them, all the while exchanging loving glances with each other.

"We were beginning to wonder where you both disappeared to" Rei turned to speak over her shoulder. "Did you get lost wandering around the plane, Minako-chan?"

"We weren't lost, Rei-chan" the blonde winked. "We just joined a very exclusive club!"

"A club?" the raven-haired girl puzzled.

"Hai! The mile high club!"

_"You didn't!"_ Incredulous, Rei twisted around in her seat to find Taro blushing deeply beside his girl, who beamed happily at the miko with a smile that radiated complete and utter contentment.

"We absolutely did!" Minako nodded briskly. "The bathrooms in here have plenty of space for _love-love!_" She purred at her young man, "And it was _wonderful_, my Taro! As it always is!"

"Unbelievable" Rei groaned. "What's next, Minako-chan? Would you like one of us to stand guard outside the plane's bathroom when we fly home? I wouldn't want you to be interrupted during your next little tryst."

"Would you mind doing that?" the blonde asked with yet another giggle.

"Actually I _would_" the miko growled.

"I hope Yuji doesn't find out about what we were just up to, sweetheart" Taro fretted aloud. "He still teases me endlessly about that sea cruise."

"He's just jealous, honey-muffin!" his fiancee replied. "We're having all the fun while he's stuck watching a boring old movie. Meanwhile his Mako-chan is wasting the whole flight sleeping!"

The nearby brunette was in fact still asleep, but instead of pleasant dreams she was reliving a deeply unhappy period from her childhood. In her nightmare she found herself as a younger girl of twelve, sitting once again in an uncomfortably familiar high-backed chair as a stern-faced woman lectured her across a wooden desk. The office smelled of furniture polish and old papers, and a sluggishly turning ceiling fan did nothing to alleviate the room's stuffy atmosphere.

"Kino-chan, what is your excuse this time? I've warned you countless times before regarding the subject of fighting. You know the rules at my orphanage, and yet you continue to break them."

"Gomen, Sensei" she heard herself apologize. "I didn't start this fight. It honestly wasn't my fault-"

"I don't care _whose_ fault it was!" the woman growled. "Such behaviour here is completely unforgivable!" She extended a wrinkled, bony finger toward the brunette. "I have no further doubt in my mind that you will _never_ make anything of yourself, Kino-chan. You will most likely drop out of school and drift through your entire life in trouble with the law. I've seen your type before."

"But... I..." Makoto tried to object.

_"Be silent _while I'm speaking to you!" the woman commanded. She leaned back in her chair and fixed the girl with a cold, hateful glare. "If it were possible, I'd have you immediately transferred to another orphanage, Kino-chan. But I can't. No one else wants a troublemaker like you on their hands. That's the _only_ reason you're still here."

The young brunette felt bitterness and rage rising past the sadness that filled her lonely heart. At that instant she wanted more than anything else in the world to lash out at this spiteful woman who had controlled every aspect of her life for the last six years. But somehow she found enough strength within herself to hold back.

The headmistress of the orphanage continued on with a grumble, "The only good thing about this situation is that very soon you'll be turning thirteen, and will cease to be my problem. I understand that your late parents have a trust fund in place to support you, at least for a while. And after _that_ runs out... I can only begin to imagine what a complete mess you will undoubtedly make of the rest of your life."

"I'll manage just fine on my own, Sensei" Makoto answered defiantly. "You'll see."

"Will I? No friends... no future... I highly doubt you'll manage to accomplish anything worthwhile at all."

The large aircraft entered a turbulent patch of air and a sudden jolt awakened the brunette. Makoto's green eyes opened to find her handsome young man smiling at her. "The ride is getting a little bumpy, Mako-chan. Don't worry, my love" Yuji spoke softly, gently taking her hand in his. "We'll get through this together."

Makoto pulled the boy close and pressed her lips tenderly against his. After their kiss had ended, she smiled back at him. "I'm not worried, Yuji honey. Not as long as I have you."

. . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Captain Kato again... we'll be starting our descent into Honolulu International in just a few minutes... at this time we'd like everyone to return to their seats. It's another beautiful day on Oahu, clear skies and... it's currently thirty degrees, or... eighty-six fahrenheit. Local time is five fifteen... And on behalf of my crew, I'd like to thank you again for flying with us on JAL today."

Usagi bounced excitedly in her seat while the captain repeated the announcement in English. "Mamo-chan, we're actually going to land in Hawaii soon!"

A voice from behind the blonde teased, "Where did you _think_ we were landing, Usagi-chan? Mexico?"

"Shut up, Rei-chan!" Usagi looked across the aisle at Makoto and Yuji. "Everything ok over there?"

The brunette gave her friend a confident thumbs-up. "We're good, Usagi-chan."

"Let's put this baby in the ground!" Minako blurted. "Oh! I meant _on_ the ground, Mako-chan. Gomen!"

Makoto muttered to herself and tightened her seatbelt, then rechecked Yuji's for good measure. Behind the couple, Ami and Ryo heard the brunette ask, "Yuji honey, remember what you did to help me when we were landing in Okinawa?"

"Hai" her boy grinned.

"I'd really like it if you would... do it again this time too."

The plane gradually slowed as it slipped down toward its destination and just before its wheels touched the runway, Yuji deeply and tenderly kissed his love.

"Arigatou" Makoto smiled happily.

"Did it help take your mind off the landing, Mako honey?" the boy asked. "It wasn't much of a surprise this time."

"I know it wasn't" the brunette grinned. "I just wanted you to kiss me."

. . . . .

As the passengers began filing out of the aircraft, Rei found herself standing in the crowded aisle directly behind her grandfather. The old priest neared the door and produced a small business card from his wallet, passing it to their stewardess. "This is the address of my shrine in Tokyo, miss" he said. "Don't forget my offer!"

Rei was stunned to see the young woman take the card and slip it into her pocket. "Perhaps I _will_ take you up on that tour some day" she smiled. "Have a wonderful vacation, Hino-sensei."

After they left the plane and walked through the gate, Yuuichirou chuckled, "Very smooth for an old guy, Hino-sensei!"

"Don't encourage him!" Rei muttered. "Ojii-chan's ego is over-inflated as it is!"

. . . . .

Having picked up their luggage and cleared customs, everyone followed Yuuichirou through the large terminal building and outside into warm late afternoon sunshine. "I can't believe we're really here, honey-muffin!" Minako squealed with delight. "The paradise of the Pacific! It's a dream come true! And look, there are the palm trees!"

"What _is_ it with her and palm trees?" Rei wondered. "Yuuichirou darling, how are we supposed to find our hotel? Everything looks so strange and foreign."

"Have no fear, Rei my love" Yuuichirou answered confidently. "If I remember correctly, there'll be a bunch of hotel limousines somewhere around here to collect everyone staying at the Sheraton. It's the same place my parents and I stayed at the last time I was here."

"Is that where you met Jessica, Yuuichirou-chan?" Usagi asked with a sly glance toward the miko.

"You're doing it again, aren't you?" Rei growled. "Well I don't care! _Nothing_ is going to spoil our week in Hawaii and that includes _you_, Usagi-chan. So save your breath!"

"I was just curious" the blonde replied innocently. "Let me help find those limos for you, Yuuichirou-chan." She looked to her right and seeing that the coast was clear, took a step off the curb for a better view of her surroundings. A sudden sharp blare from a vehicle horn was quickly followed by Mamoru reaching out and tugging his girl back onto the sidewalk to safety.

"Careful, Usako! That taxi nearly ran you over!"

"What is that idiot doing on the wrong side of the road?" Usagi gasped. "Don't they know how to drive in America?"

"Baka!" Rei hissed. "Don't _you_ know anything about other cultures? They drive on the right side here, not on the left like at home! You could have been killed, Usagi-chan! Pay attention!"

Usagi gathered up her remaining pride. "That's really dumb! What kind of crazy place is this?"

"Stick close to me, my princess" Mamoru insisted while tightly grasping her hand. "It will take a while for everyone to get used to all the differences here in Hawaii."

Yuuichirou soon noticed a line of immaculately polished large cars and waved the group toward where they were parked. "I see where the limos are! Minna, follow me." Dragging their luggage behind them, the eleven tourists soon found several cars bearing the hotel's name in their rear windows and paused beside the first one.

A tall, attractive young lady greeted them with a warm smile. "Excuse me" she spoke in fluent Japanese. "Would you happen to be the Kumada party from Tokyo?"

"That's us" the apprentice nodded, visibly relieved that the woman seemed well versed in his language. "I'm Kumada Yuuichirou."

"Wonderful! We've been expecting you, Kumada-san. My name is Dorothy, and the other car your friends will be riding in today is being driven by Sam. Welcome to Hawaii!" She reached into her limousine and began presenting each of the travellers with a traditional Hawaiian lei, slipping the first colored wreath of flowers around a grinning Yuuichirou's neck. She worked her way down the line of teens, and Yuji caught Makoto's eye as his lei was slipped over his head.

"This is a nice touch, Mako-chan. A simple country boy like me could get spoiled around here."

The brunette grinned back. "That's the _only_ time I'm letting any female get so close to you, Yuji honey!"

When it came to Mamoru's turn, Usagi swiftly took the lei from the driver before she could give it to her young man. "_I'll_ put this on my Mamo-chan, if you don't mind!" Ignoring Rei's mutter, she slipped the flowers around her beloved, then stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "He's my fiancee!" Usagi proudly announced to the female driver.

"We haven't even left the airport yet and odango atama is already trying her hardest to embarrass everyone" the miko grumbled to Ami.

Rei became further upset when the last wreath was presented to her grandfather. "You don't have to reach very high to put those pretty flowers on me, miss" the elder Hino joked. "Gomen nasai. What was your name again?"

"Dorothy, sir."

"And a very nice name it is too. You are quite fluent in Japanese, young lady. Do you visit there often?"

"From time to time" the woman smiled. "I was in Tokyo just last June."

"You were? Next time you're in Tokyo, you must visit my shrine. It's very famous" he boasted, "and _I_ happen to run the place-"

Rei's face began to redden. "Ojii-chan, get in the car!"

"Please excuse my granddaughter, Dorothy-san. Rei-chan can be somewhat-"

_"Now!_" the raven-haired girl ordered. The old man complied after giving the miko a decidedly sour look.

Mamoru, Taro and Yuji helped the older male driver load their bags into the cavernous trunk of the second hotel limo while their girls waited. Just as the boys finished, a white sports car drove past, slowing just enough for the two bikini-clad teenage blonde girls within it to wave at the three boys. "Hi cuties!" the driver called out in English. Both girls giggled and the car zoomed on.

_"Did you see that?" _Minako gasped. "They were hitting on our guys! Right in front of us!"

"I saw it" Makoto replied in a low growl. "And I didn't like it."

"Ohh!" Usagi groaned. "Those strange girls were talking to _my_ Mamo-chan!" She stepped out into the roadway and scowled at the disappearing vehicle. _"He's mine! Get lost!"_

_"Well!" _the second blonde blurted. "I'll make very sure _that_ never happens again! Taro-love, don't you dare speak to any more strange girls! Get in the car and let's get to our hotel before I... blow a fuse!"

"Too late for that" Makoto told the flustered girl. "Your fuse blew a long time ago, Minako-chan."

"But I didn't say a single word to them, sweetheart!" Taro objected.

"Hush!"

Mamoru told the bemused younger of the two brothers, "I have a feeling we're in for an entire week of this, Yuji-chan."

Usagi promptly latched on to her fiancee's arm and dragged the teen toward the rear door. Before Sam could open it for her, she yanked on the handle and stuffed her Mamoru into the back seat, then slid in beside him.

"I'm watching you!" Usagi warned. "So no funny business, Mamo-chan! Unless it's with _me!_ Then it's ok."

"I noticed, Usako" Mamoru chuckled. "I promise to be good."

. . . . .

The girls gradually calmed down and enjoyed their first glimpses of Oahu as they rode through Honolulu toward their hotel. In the lead car, Ami and Ryo scanned their new surroundings with intense curiosity. Driving along Ala Moana Boulevard, the blue-haired girl exclaimed, "Ryo-kun, there's Waikiki beach! The ocean must be incredibly warm. And the sand! It looks so white!"

"I think my love and I will be spending a lot of time on the beach this week" Ryo smiled, delighting in his fiancee's happy mood.

"Absolutely, my Ryo-kun." She added with a soft whisper, "That is, whenever we aren't... you know... studying."

"_That_ subject didn't take long to come up!" Rei laughed. "I should have known!" Ami blushed red at being overheard and quickly turned her attention back to the passing scenery. Their car soon pulled into a large circular driveway and stopped at the front entrance of the hotel. The Tokyo teens' dream holiday in Hawaii had begun.

. . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"I really like this hotel!" Usagi gazed awestruck around the massive lobby of her friends' home for the next seven days. "Isn't it fancy, Mamo-chan? Truly a palace fit for a queen! And her king too of course!" The spacious curved area gleamed of polished marble and richly varnished wood.

"It's quite impressive, Usako. It will be interesting to see if our room is as nice as it appeared in the travel brochures." He asked Yuuichirou as they walked toward the front desk, "Are we signing in as a group, Yuuichirou-chan?"

"I think we're all booked in as separate couples, Mamoru-san." With his Rei close by his side, he greeted one of the women working behind the long service counter. Again he was relieved to hear her answer in Japanese.

A short distance behind them, Makoto remarked "I was worried there'd be a language problem, Yuji honey, but so far so good. My English isn't exactly the best" she admitted. "Actually it's terrible!"

"Mine too, sweetheart" he laughed. "I can say hello and goodbye, but that's about it. I hope we don't get lost while we're here, or we'll never find our way home!"

"I can think of worse things than being trapped in Hawaii with the boy I love" the brunette smiled. She couldn't resist planting a quick kiss on her lover's cheek as they waited in line.

"A large number of people on the Hawaiian islands speak Nihongo, Yuji-chan" Ami reassured her Ryo's close friend. "And nearly twenty percent of the population here consider themselves native Japanese. I don't expect we'll have too many communication problems during our stay."

"That's a big relief!" Yuji said. "Ami-chan, I've learned I can always count on you to answer nearly every question I can think up. You really are a genius."

"Well..." the blue-haired girl blushed shyly at the compliment.

"It must be all that studying" Makoto chuckled. "With books, I mean. Not the other kind you and Ryo enjoy doing so often."

_"Mako-chan!" _Ami reddened further as Minako and Taro's turn came to register at the front desk, while Rei and Usagi waited off to one side with their fiancees.

The hotel employee consulted her list of bookings. "Ah, here we are. Ito Taro and Aino Minako. Members of the Kumada party. We have you in one of our deluxe ocean front suites."

"That's me!" Minako bubbled. "Deluxe all the way!"

The employee asked the couple, "Is that acceptable? If you would prefer a room with two double beds in place of one king-size bed, I'll be happy to make the adjustment."

_"Nani? _We don't need separate beds!" the blonde exclaimed. "We're on our honeymoon!"

"Oh, please forgive my mistake! I didn't realize you were recently married" the clerk apologized. "Congratulations!"

"We aren't officially married yet" Minako explained with a giggle. "Just engaged. This is our _practice_ honeymoon!"

"Practice... honeymoon?" the woman puzzled.

"Like those two needed any more practice" Rei snorted. "I still can't believe they actually did it on the plane. Maniacs!"

After Ami and Ryo had finished checking in, the miko watched her grandfather stroll up to the counter. "Konnichiwa! Do you have a place for me too, miss?" Before she could answer, the short bald old man noticed the wedding ring glittering on the attractive woman's finger. "Oh. Married, eh?"

"Yes sir. My husband and I have been happily married for nearly twelve years" the clerk replied with a bright smile.

"That's too bad" the elder Hino muttered. "I mean... that's great!"

Yuuichirou grinned, "Hino-sensei strikes out again. Can't win them all!"

Rei rubbed her forehead with a groan. "Will that old fool ever stop flirting with every woman he meets? Ojii-chan has been an even bigger embarrassment than Usagi on this trip, and we've only just started."

_"I heard that!"_ the blonde beside her grumbled. An evil twinkle suddenly appeared in Usagi's eyes. She pointed at a random group of tourists across the lobby. "Look over there, Yuuichirou-chan! Isn't that Jessica?"

_"Where?"_ Rei looked up with a gasp while her fiancee cringed. She suddenly realized her friend's mischevious prank and glared angrily at the girl. "Usagi-chan, say that woman's name one more time and you'll be going back to Japan in the plane's cargo hold! Along with the other baggage!"

"My my, isn't someone touchy today?" the odango-haired blonde miffed. "Such an unpolite way to address your future queen."

"And that's _another_ thing I'm getting tired of hearing!" the miko growled. "You're not my queen yet, Usagi-chan. Or anyone else's! Try to remember that!

Usagi turned to her fiancee, pretending to be deeply insulted. "Mamo-chan, we simply _must_ speak about our underlings later" she said in an exaggerated royal tone. "I think the help is getting quite out of hand lately."

_"Underlings?"_ Rei blurted. _"Help?"_

Yuuichirou quickly intervened and took his love's arm. "Uh... before this goes any further, let's all go say hello to your future in-laws, darling."

"Fine." Rei glared back evilly at the grinning blonde before Yuuichirou hastily escorted the group toward the nearest elevator. "Underlings! The _nerve_ of that girl!"

. . . . .

After boarding the elevator, Yuuichirou pressed the button for the top floor. "My parents are staying in the presidential suite, Rei darling. After we all drop in and say hello, everyone can go find their rooms and relax for a while before dinner."

Minako's comment reached the miko's ears from the rear of the elevator. "A little relaxation sounds just _perfect_ right about now, my handsome stud muffin!"

Her future sister-in-law sighed. "I don't think _your_ idea of relaxation was what Yuuichirou had in mind, Minako-chan."

"Whatever works!" the blonde with the red bow in her hair laughed.

Soft music played from a hidden speaker as the elevator rose up inside the tall structure. The travellers padded along a richly carpeted hallway to an ornate door and the Shinto apprentice knocked firmly. "Anyone home?"

"Konnichiwa, minna!" Kumada Takeo welcomed his guests. "Noriko and I are so glad you all could join us on our hawaiian holiday." Everyone bowed deeply and entered the luxury suite where they were greeted by Yuuichirou's mother.

The petite middle-aged woman and Rei shared a warm hug. "It's wonderful to see you and your friends again, Rei-chan. And we're so happy your grandfather could find time away from the Hikawa Jinja to join us."

"I am deeply honored to be here" Hino-sensei replied. "It's been a great many years since I last had a real vacation."

"Then you should try to make the most of this one, Hino-san!" Takeo laughed. "Relax, have a great time, and let your hair down." He chuckled, "I meant that figuratively, of course. How was your first plane ride?"

"Air travel is more enjoyable than I had assumed it would be" the elder Hino said. "And those stewardesses make the journey most pleasant."

Makoto took in her surroundings while whispering to her love, "Yuji honey, this place is almost as big as my house! Are we still in the hotel?"

"Hai. It's _huge!"_ the teen spoke in awe.

"Noriko and I won't keep you long" Takeo said. "Everyone can get settled in after your flight and join us for dinner later, if you wish. The hotel's Yoshiya restaurant is excellent in my opinion. Of course I'm looking forward to your critique of the chef's work, Makoto-chan."

The brunette smiled modestly. "I'm sure it will easily top my very best cooking, Kumada-san."

"I'm not so sure about that" Takeo chuckled.

"I'll be there!" Usagi promised with a vigorous nod and a ravenous smile.

"Ah, Usagi-chan! Still have that insatiable appetite of yours?" her host asked.

"She hasn't eaten in hours, Takeo-san" Rei warned him. "It may get ugly down there."

"Quiet, you!"

After agreeing to join the Kumadas for dinner later that evening, everyone but Yuuichirou and Rei left to unpack in their rooms. "We have so much catching up to do, Rei-chan" Noriko smiled warmly at the young miko. "If you're not in any hurry to find your room, why don't you join me out on the lanai? We can have a nice chat together, and I believe you'll find the rich Kona coffee they serve here is quite flavorful."

"Go right ahead, my sweet" Yuuichirou said. "I'll stay inside and ask my father more about that big deal he closed."

"I'd love to, Noriko-san." The smiling raven-haired teen kissed her love and followed her future mother-in-law outside onto the large furnished veranda. Rei was taken aback by the stunning ocean view as she settled comfortably into a reclining chair.

Back at the elevator, Makoto turned to Minako. "Well? Are you really going to show up for dinner later? Or do you and Taro have other plans?"

"Both!" the blonde giggled. "We're going to make the most of every single minute!"

"Me too!" Usagi exclaimed. "This hotel has a ton of restaurants and snack bars and I can't wait to try every last one of them!"

"Probably all in the same day" Makoto grinned. "I wonder what will be larger, Ami-chan? The Kumadas' bill for everyone's airfare and rooms, or Usagi's restaurant tab?"

"That would be very challenging to calculate, Mako-chan" Ami answered with a smile.

"Ohh, now I'm surrounded by a bunch of Rei-chans!" Usagi spluttered. "Everyone's picking on me! Let's get our luggage open, Mamo-chan. I really need that big bag of chips I hid in there."

"I have to make a quick phone call to Japan first, Usako" Mamoru told his girl. "Then I'll help you unpack our belongings."

"A phone call?" the blonde asked. "To who?"

"Setsuna" her young man replied. "She promised to keep an eye on Tokyo while we're away. Though I don't expect any further trouble for a while, not since we and the Senshi finally dealt with Ali and En and their Makaiju last week."

"I'm glad _that's_ over!" Usagi said with a shudder. "Those aliens and their creepy tree!"

Their elevator arrived and the group stepped inside. "Someday I must learn more about the Sailor Senshi" Rei's grandfather spoke after the door had slid closed. "Are Yuuichirou's parents aware of Rei and your alternate identities?"

"They aren't, Hino-sensei" Mamoru stated. "And I'm sure Rei is happy to keep it that way."

"I understand" the old man nodded. "Discovering who you young people really are would only cause unnecessary worry for them."

"All that silly fighting is a thing of the past now" Minako insisted with a dismissive wave of her hand. She swooned, _"Now it's time for fun in the sun, honey-muffin!"_

"Fun in the sun and in the dark too, knowing what the pair of you are like" Makoto chuckled at the couple.

Blushing, Taro gazed innocently toward the ceiling while his girl winked at the brunette.

"Hai! Fun and pleasure for us everywhere, Mako-chan! That's why our lover boys are made the way they are!"

. . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Yuji lifted their suitcase onto the bed and joined Makoto at the large window. "The view from here is incredible, Mako darling. It's like something from a picture postcard!" The young couple held hands and gazed out at the sandy beach and expanse of clear blue water beyond it. Swimmers of all ages dotted the coastline while a number of small sailboats plied their way across the rippling ocean waves further beyond the shore.

"Yuji honey, I think we're going to have a great time in Hawaii." The brunette thought aloud with intense satisfaction, "I'll bet that miserable old lady at the orphanage never dreamed I'd end up in a place like this. And with someone who truly loves me."

"Pardon me, sweetheart?" Yuji asked.

"Uh... never mind my rambling, honey. I was just thinking about something that happened a few years ago. An unhappy time in my life I've been trying very hard to forget." She slipped her arms around her young man with a happy sigh, thoroughly relishing their moment together. Their lips met and lingered, a boy and a girl holding one another close while they shared their joy of being so deeply in love.

"I guess we should unpack our stuff" Makoto eventually mused.

"Hai. The Kumadas are expecting us for dinner, Mako my sweet. We can't disappoint them."

The teens shared another tender kiss before setting to work. "Our room is really nice too" Yuji remarked. "Especially when I can share it with you, Mako-chan." While he zipped open their case, he puzzled, "The bathroom is through the door over there, so I wonder where that second door opposite our bed leads to?"

"Good question. Maybe it's a big closet or something." Makoto went over to investigate but before she could reach out to try the handle, the door swung open and a familiar grinning face appeared.

"Hi, love birds!"

_"Minako-chan! _What are you doing in our closet?"

"Your closet? I'm still in my room, silly!" the blonde exclaimed. "This is crazy weird! We have a shortcut between us!"

"Our two rooms must be joined for a larger family to stay in, and that door is probably so the parents can check up on their kids" the brunette realized. She frowned, "I hope that thing has a lock on it!"

Minako jiggled the handle. "Hai! There's a lock but it's only on one side, Mako-chan. My side!"

"Great" Makoto muttered. "Well, just remember to keep that door closed! The _last_ thing Yuji and I need is for you or Taro to walk in on us while... we're..."

"Making sweet love-love?" the blonde giggled. "Don't worry, Mako-chan. I promise I won't barge in at the wrong moment."

"You'd better not!" her future sister-in-law warned with a growl. "Or there'll be hell to pay!"

"See you at dinner!" Minako slammed the door and clicked the lock on. Makoto faintly heard the bubbly blonde saying, "I'm finished exploring our love nest, sugar muffin! Now let's go test out our big bed!"

Yuji began to laugh. "My brother may not see very much of Hawaii after all, sweetheart. He'll be trapped inside with Minako for the entire week!"

. . . . .

Ninety minutes later, the couple met up with Rei and her fiancee beside Yuuichirou's parents' suite before dinner. Rei and Makoto were amazed to see Taro and Minako already waiting for them inside the Kumadas' spacious suite, chatting with their hosts from one of two curved sofas. As usual, the blonde had chosen to perch on her lover's lap.

"I don't believe it!" Rei said. "Those maniacs actually showed up!"

"They must be pacing themselves, Rei-chan" Makoto chuckled. "I'm sure that won't last too long."

The remaining two couples soon joined the group, with only Rei's grandfather still absent. "Where has Ojii-chan wandered off to?" the miko worried. "Perhaps he's tired and fell asleep, Yuuichirou honey. I really should go check up on him."

"Maybe Hino-sensei got lucky, darling" the apprentice chuckled.

"In his dreams!" the raven-haired girl scoffed. "At his age, Grandpa is lucky just to find the bathroom!" She apologized to her future in-laws. "I'm very sorry for the delay. My grandfather may be lost somewhere in the hotel . I'll take a minute to go-"

"Let's get this party started!" The elder Hino casually strolled through the open door, dressed in casual slacks and the brightest, most garishly patterned hawaiian shirt imaginable.

"Looks like someone found the gift shop!" Yuuichirou snickered.

"_Oh! _I _love_ your new shirt, Hino-sensei!" Usagi exclaimed. "Mamo-chan, you have _got_ to get one of those!"

"Really?" the miko groaned in embarrassment. "That's your idea of dressing for dinner, Ojii-chan?"

"What's wrong with my clothing _this_ time, granddaughter?"

"It'll be like sitting next to a miniature Christmas tree!" Yuuichirou grinned.

"More like an explosion in a paint factory" Rei muttered. Nearby, Ami began to giggle and politely turned away to hide her mirth.

"It certainly makes a strong statement, Hino-san!" Takeo remarked. He gestured toward the door. "Minna, shall we partake of our evening meal together?"

As the couples were leaving the room, Yuuichirou whispered to his mentor, "Hino-sensei, do me a big favor. Try to sit close to a power outlet."

"Why would I do that, Yuuichirou-chan?"

"I really want to see what your shirt looks like when it's plugged in."

The old man glowered back. "Like I told you before, boy... you have absolutely no taste."

. . . . .

True to Takeo's word, dinner at the hotel's famous Japanese restaurant did not disappoint the visitors from Tokyo. The teens were surprised and disappointed to find that a glass of wine with their meal was unfortunately out of the question. "They're very strict about enforcing the legal drinking age here in the States" Takeo explained. "It's one of many differences you'll find from life in Japan." He added with a grin, "Though I won't tell on anyone if you want to make use of the mini-bars in your rooms."

"You are all engaged couples and despite your young ages, you're certainly mature enough to be treated as adults" his wife agreed. "It's a shame that responsible young people like you aren't always given the proper credit they deserve."

"I still can't believe they drive on the wrong side of the road here, Kumada-san" Usagi said to the woman as she sipped her soda. "Such a strange country!" She paused to nibble on a dumpling. "But I love the food here! And the scenery too!"

"Breathtaking, isn't it Usagi-chan?" Noriko agreed. "Minna, I know you all probably wish to spend plenty of time on the beaches of Waikiki, but you really should take time to travel around the entire island of Oahu and fully appreciate the splendor of this tropical paradise. Much like our home, Hawaii has so many places of natural beauty."

Ryo whispered to his girl, "No island could compare to the beauty that is you, my darling Ami."

"Ryo-kun!" The blue-haired girl blushed through her loving smile.

"Thank you for reminding me, Noriko darling." Takeo reached into his shirt pocket and produced a business card. "This should help on your travels around Oahu."

"What's that, father?" Yuuichirou asked.

"This signed card has the address of a car rental company here in Honolulu, Yuuichirou-chan. You and Rei must remember our good friend Miyagi Akihiro?"

"Hai. We met him and his wife during our sea cruise" Rei nodded.

"That's right, you did. He's the major shareholder in a number of businesses here, one of which is this rental agency. Whenever you require transportation, simply present this card and you can choose from any vehicle you wish. All expenses paid, of course."

"That's very generous of him" Rei said, but her smile quickly faded. "Yuuichirou darling, do you have an international driver's license? I didn't think to apply for one of my own."

"I forgot too!" her young man groaned. He looked hopefully at his friends. "Did anyone else remember to fill out those forms before we left Tokyo?"

Usagi grumbled, "Mamo-chan and I don't have one of those things either!" She scolded her man with a wagging finger. "Mamo-chan, why didn't you remember?"

"I haven't been away from Japan before, Usako. The thought never occured to me. Gomen nasai, my princess."

Usagi's scowl quickly brightened. "I know our genius Ami will have one! Don't you, Ami-chan?"

Ami mentally kicked herself for her omission. "I hadn't planned on driving here so I didn't apply for a driving permit either, Usagi-chan."

_"Ohh! _And here I was hoping to ride around Hawaii in comfort while I look at the nice scenery!" the blonde grumbled. "Now we'll all be stuck sitting on some boring old bus!"

_"No we won't!" _the other blonde blurted. "It's time for _Aino Minako_ to come to the rescue!" Minako's blue eyes gleamed. "I didn't forget! Because _I'm_ an experienced world traveller." She dug into her purse and produced her fresh new international driving license, proudly holding it up for all to see. "Minna, the day is saved!" She giggled at her fiancee, "And all thanks to _me_, my Taro-love!"

"I don't believe it!" Makoto snatched the license from her friend's hand and examined it closely. "Good grief! It's true!"

"It's real, Mako-chan!" the bubbly blonde beamed. "I filled out all those silly forms after we applied for our passports last Wednesday. That makes _me_ the official driver of our Hawaiian holiday!"

Takeo promptly handed Minako the business card. "Wonderful, Minako-chan! You'll be needing to hold onto this."

"Arigatou, Kumada-san." The smiling blonde slipped both cards into her purse and mused, "Now all we need is a good road map. Oh, and I have to remind myself to drive on the right side of the road too. That's kind of important!" she added with a giggle.

"Are you still planning on playing in that men's golf tournament the day after tomorrow, Takeo?" his wife asked. "I have my hair appointment booked for eleven, so I will be tied up on Monday as well."

"I was, dear." He explained to his guests, "It isn't really a formal tournament as such, just a friendly little get-together among some of my friends and several other country club members. Why don't you and the boys join me, Yuuichirou-chan? It will be great to have some fresh young faces on the links."

"Uh... sure, father. I'm game if everyone else is."

"I'd be delighted if you would come with us as well, Hino-san."

"Golf?" Rei's grandfather grinned. "Why not? It's my vacation!"

"My brother and I have never played that sport before, Kumada-san, but it looks very challenging" Taro agreed, not wanting to disappoint his gracious host. "We'll give it a try."

"I'd like to as well" Ryo offered.

"Excellent!" Takeo smiled. "We'll tee off at Kapolei on Monday morning. I'll arrange for a limo to take us to the course."

"While the boys are out playing, I'm sure Minako wouldn't mind renting a car and chauffeuring the ladies around Oahu on a sightseeing tour" Noriko suggested. "You could make a day trip of it."

"Mind? _I'd love to!" _Minako gushed enthusiastically.

Makoto looked at Yuji in alarm, her boy's face mirroring the growing panic that gripped the brunette's heart. "I'm doomed, Yuji honey" she gasped. "We're _all_ doomed!"

. . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

After waiting for Usagi to finish off the last of her second large helping of chocolate ice cream, the couples left the restaurant and returned to the elevator. Ami and Ryo wished everyone a pleasant night before excusing themselves from the group. "My Ryo-kun and I are going down to the ground floor" the blue-haired girl explained. "There's a visitor's center we'd like to investigate. We also want to buy sun tanning lotion for everyone, and I'll remember to pick up a map for our day trip on Monday, Minako-chan."

"Arigatou, Ami-chan!" The excited blonde instructed her friend, "Make sure it has directions to all the best sightseeing places! I plan on remembering the most romantic spots and taking my honey-love to them later in the week."

"If we live that long" Makoto muttered under her breath.

"I suppose everyone is anxious to be out on the beach tomorrow" Noriko smiled. "Takeo and I will join you, later in the day after the air begins to cool. But for now, enjoy your first night in Hawaii."

"We definitely will, Kumada-san!" Minako giggled.

"Why don't you drop by our room before you turn in for the night, Hino-san?" Takeo offered. "I'd like to learn more about your life as a Shinto priest."

"Certainly" Rei's grandfather agreed.

"Be careful what you ask for, Takeo-san" Rei said. "Once Grandpa gets going, he'll talk your ear off!"

"I like a man who is passionate about his work" her future father-in-law chuckled. The elevator stopped on the floor below the Kumadas' suite and four couples returned to their rooms.

Usagi yawned as she waited for Mamoru to unlock their door. "Feeling a little jet lag after that long flight, Usako? Perhaps you'd like to sleep early tonight."

"I'm not _that_ tired, Mamo-chan!" the blonde grinned while taking his offered hand and going inside. "We haven't cuddled in two whole days, which means we have lots of catching up to do! But first... it's payback time." She reopened their door and stepped into the hall. "I'll be back in one minute, Mamo-chan. Make sure our door isn't locked."

"Usako! I hope you aren't going to continue your feud with Rei. Not here and now."

"Would _I_ do that?" Usagi asked innocently. She grinned wickedly as she shut the door behind her, thinking, 'You _bet_ I would!'

. . . . .

Further down the hall, Hino Rei sat on the large soft bed and kicked off her shoes. "It's so good to spend time with your parents again, darling. And doing so here in Hawaii is even more special."

"I hope you don't mind my golfing date with my father, sweetheart. I haven't seen much of him this past year." Yuuichirou sat beside the miko on their bed and loosened his shirt.

"Of course I don't mind. It sounds like you both could use a little more father and son bonding time." Rei frowned. "The only bad part about the holiday so far is us both forgetting to apply for international driving permits. Now we have to rely on that baka Minako for transportation, and we both know how crazy she is when she's behind the wheel."

"Just be safe." The young apprentice gently kissed her cheek. "And have a good time."

The raven-haired girl's indigo eyes twinkled brightly in the soft light of the bedroom. "I don't plan on waiting until Monday to have a good time, lover boy" she purred. "Not when I can start enjoying myself right here and now... with my man."

Rei suddenly pulled him close, her tongue slipping seductively across her moist red lips while she unfastened the button of his pants. "I want you, Kumada Yuuichirou." Her slender fingers slowly eased the zipper down. "I _need_ you. _All_ of you."

"Rei my darling!"

In the hallway outside Rei's room, Tsukino Usagi stood with her ear pressed up against the door. '_Perfect!'_ The blonde counted to three, took a deep breath, and exclaimed as loudly as she dared,_ "Konnichiwa, Jessica!"_ With an evil cackle, Usagi sprinted down the hall toward the safety of her room, her twin long golden braids streaming behind the laughing girl as she ran. She rushed inside and locked the door behind her.

"Usako" Mamoru sighed. "Must you?"

_"That miserable little twerp!"_ Rei screamed. "I'm going to _murder_ her!" The furious raven-haired teen left her love and stormed down the hall to pound viciously on Usagi's door. _"Get out here this instant, you coward!"_

"Nobody's home!" Usagi yelled back. "Go away!"

The miko tried the handle and finding it locked, stomped back to her waiting fiancee. "The gloves are _really_ off now, Yuuichirou-chan!" she steamed. "I'll get even with Usagi for this if it's the _last_ thing I do!"

. . . . .

In the room across the hall from the meddling blonde, Makoto grinned at Yuji. "They're at it again."

"Have Usagi and Rei always fought like this?" her boy asked. "Sometimes they act like they're the best of friends, but it never seems to last very long."

"They really do care deeply about each other, Yuji honey. They just have a weird way of showing it sometimes." Makoto stepped over beside her window and pulled on a cord, sliding a thin white veil across the large pane of glass. "That's better."

As she turned toward the boy, Ito Yuji tenderly gathered the tall brunette into his arms. "My Mako-chan... how I love you so."

"You do?" Makoto whispered softly. "Then why don't you... show me again."

"Hai."

. . . . .

Deciding that the beautiful evening was an opportunity not to be missed, Ami and Ryo had kicked off their shoes and strolled hand-in-hand together along Waikiki beach's warm sands, leaving two trails of footprints behind them. A pleasant tropical breeze wafted in from the sea, while in the cloudless sky above the couple, a multitude of bright stars twinkled silently.

"This truly is a lover's paradise, my Ryo-kun" Ami spoke as they walked along together. Along with his shoes, her fiancee held a small bag containing maps and the tanning lotion he planned on massaging into his girl's soft skin the next day.

"It is, Ami darling. And to think we haven't yet begun to explore everything the island has to offer." He smiled shyly, "I can't wait to see how beautiful you'll look when you try hula dancing in a grass skirt. It's going to take my breath away."

The blue-haired girl giggled. "Did you know that the more traditional form of the dance is performed... topless?"

Ryo's eyes grew wide. "It is?"

"Perhaps if I become skilled enough at regular hula, I'll perform the traditional type just for you. In the privacy of our room, of course."

"Now there's something I'm _really_ looking forward to!" her fiancee exclaimed.

Ami sighed, "Not that there's much for you to see, Ryo-kun. My small breasts certainly don't compare to those of the other girls."

"Ami sweetheart, in my eyes you are absolutely perfect just as you are. Perfect and stunningly beautiful in every way imaginable."

Her pretty face glowed with love. "When we return to our room later, you won't need to use your imagination, my Ryo-kun."

The couple turned toward the seashore and eventually reached the gently lapping waves. Ami dipped her toe into the water to test it. "It's so warm."

"And clear too" Ryo added. "The snorkeling is another fun thing we can enjoy, if Minako doesn't mind driving us out to Kaena."

"Minako-chan loves to drive. I'm quite sure she'll be happy to take us anywhere we'd like to go." Ami gave her lover's hand a gentle squeeze. "But at this moment, there's only one place I want to be with you. Let's return to our room, my love. There's a large comfortable bed waiting for us there. And tonight, and every other night we're here in Hawaii, I fully intend to make the most of it. And... of you."

"I'll try my very best not to disappoint the girl of my dreams" Ryo promised with a shy blush.

"I'm quite sure you won't, my Ryo-kun" Ami spoke in a soft, sultry whisper. "After all, like Minako said in the elevator earlier today, that's why you're made the way you are."

. . . . .

"Another cup of sake, Satoshi-san?" Takeo offered his guest.

"Ah... perhaps just the one more." The old priest thanked the Kumadas again for their kindness. "I deeply appreciate your generous gift, Takeo-san. Flying Rei and her friends and me all the way out here and putting us up in this luxurious hotel must have been incredibly expensive."

"Think nothing of it" Noriko replied warmly. "Yuuichirou's friends are _our_ friends. And your granddaughter is a simply remarkable and beautiful girl. You did well in raising her, Satoshi-san."

"Arigatou, Noriko-san. When Rei's mother died at an early age and she came into my care, I did what any man would and should do. I instilled within her a respect for others and pride in her accomplishments. I'm very pleased with the young woman Rei has become."

"You mentioned her father had little time for her?" Takeo asked. "It is such a tragedy to bring a child into this world without due love and care."

"Her father cares far more about furthering his political career than he ever did for Rei" the miko's grandfather replied. "Unlike yourselves, who love your son as good parents should." He chuckled, "I too have grown rather fond of Yuuichirou over the last year or so. The boy shows great potential, both as a Shinto apprentice and as a kind and loving future husband for my granddaughter."

"We owe much of that to you and your firm guidance, Sensei" Noriko admitted. "Yuuichirou spent much of his younger years unsettled and indecisive about what he wanted to make of his life. Under your training and discipline, you've transformed our son into a young man any parent would be most proud to call their own."

"He's a good kid" the elder Hino said. "My granddaughter truly loves him with every fiber of her heart and soul."

. . . . .

In the room one floor beneath the three chatting adults, two teenage lovers lay intimately entwined upon the large bed they shared.

_"Oh yes!"_ the raven-haired girl moaned, her indigo eyes afire in the heat of passion. _"I'm so close! Love me, Yuuichirou! Fill me! Yes__!"_ Her body quivered beneath him as she and her lover reached the pinnacle of ecstacy together. Her head tilted back upon its pillow, her eyes closed and lips parted. _"Ohhhh...!"_

_"Rei... oh my Rei!"_

With their love energies well spent, the happy couple were soon cuddling together, sharing joy-filled smiles and sweet kisses before eventually drifting off to blissful sleep in the stillness of the Hawaiian night.

. . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Konnichiwa minna!" Usagi and her fiancee stopped alongside Minako and Taro on the beach the next morning. "This is a nice quiet spot, Mamo-chan. Spread our blanket out here."

Mamoru unrolled the large white terrycloth and Usagi plopped down onto it, facing toward the sea. "What a _beautiful_ day! Would you like me to rub some of that lotion on you now, my prince?"

"My princess _always_ comes first" the university student answered with a loving smile.

"That's one of the million things I love about you, Mamo-chan" Usagi sighed happily. "You're always thinking of me!" While her future husband began gently applying lotion to her shoulders, she asked the other couple, "So how is your practice honeymoon going so far?"

"No complaints!" Minako grinned. She was stretched out in the sun close beside her young man, wearing a bright orange bikini and a pair of Prada sunglasses perched on her nose. A small cooler filled with ice and cans of soda sat on the sand nearby.

"Are we the first ones here?" Mamoru asked the other boy.

"Ami and Ryo are already out swimming, and Mako-chan and Yuji are with them." Taro pointed at two nearby vacant towels. "They've been in the water for twenty minutes or so."

"Where's Yuuichirou and evil Rei?" Usagi asked suspiciously. "I don't trust that sneak."

"There's been no sign of them yet, Usagi-chan" the teen replied. "Maybe they're still having breakfast with their parents."

"Good!" the blonde exclaimed. "I can finally relax in peace without worrying about Rei getting any more crazy ideas for revenge." She shifted slightly on the towel. "Oh, that feels so good, Mamo-chan! Spread a little more on my shoulders, please."

"As you wish, my love."

"Have you signed up for hula lessons yet, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked. "Most of the other girls have, and I'm sure Rei will too. We have our first lesson beside the hotel swimming pool at two this afternoon." She snuggled closer to her fiancee. "I'll be dancing especially for you, sweetie."

"Hula dancing? I have to try that!" Usagi decided. She took the plastic bottle of lotion from her guy and Mamoru lay face down on the towel awaiting his turn.

"Taro-love, do you think I'll look sexy in a grass skirt?" Minako asked her love.

"As sexy and stunningly beautiful as always, my goddess."

"That's the correct answer, honey muffin!" the blonde beamed. She gave her boy a deeply passionate kiss as a reward.

As Usagi carefully applied the cream to her Mamoru's back, she was blissfully unaware of another couple approaching her. Grinning wickedly, Rei stooped down to take a piece of ice from the nearby cooler and pressed it firmly between her bare shoulders.

_"Ahhh! Cold!"_

"Now we're even, Usagi-chan" the miko laughed. "That's what you deserve for upsetting me in my hotel room last night. Don't you _ever_ do that again!"

Usagi whirled around angrily. "I _knew_ you would try doing something nasty to me, Rei-chan! That wasn't very nice!"

Rei straightened up and tossed the ice back in the cooler. "_You_ started it. And _I_ finished it. And now it's over."

"It's not over! I'll get even with you later!" the blonde vowed. "When you least expect me to! _So there!"_

Rei ignored her friend's threat and spread out her towel while her fiancee opened a beach umbrella and dug it into the sand behind her. "All set, Rei darling" Yuuichirou said. "Would you like to join me for a swim?"

"Later, lover. I want to soak up some of this morning sun first. You can go ahead."

Rei watched her tall handsome fiancee stroll toward the water's edge, and a smile spread across her lips as she recalled the previous night's intimate pleasures they had shared. As he neared the water's edge, Yuuichirou walked past three girls in their late teens who were sitting together. One of them smiled up at him and spoke something Rei was too far away to hear. He merely grinned back at the American girl and kept on going, wading out into the surf.

"What was _that_ all about?" the jealous miko muttered.

"Maybe it's just Jessica saying hello to her old dancing partner" Usagi teased.

This alarming idea was enough to bring the raven-haired girl in the red bikini quickly to her feet. "On second thought, I think I _will_ go for a swim after all... with _my_ man." She ran past the trio of tanning girls and splashed into the sea after her love.

"That wasn't necessary, Usako. You shouldn't keep bringing up that girl's name. Rei is obviously very sensitive about it."

"But she just froze me with an ice cube, Mamo-chan!" the blonde protested.

"Sometimes you have to let the little things go, my princess" Mamoru urged. "Try not to waste your precious time in Hawaii sqabbling, and I guarantee you'll enjoy your vacation a whole lot more."

"Just like my sugar-muffin and I are doing!" Minako added. Her head tipped forward from where it had rested on Taro's arm. "And here comes two more happy couples, home from the sea!" She gestured toward Makoto and Ami who waved back and lead their guys toward their waiting towels on the sand beside the blonde.

"Minna, the ocean here is absolutely perfect!" Ami enthused. "Our morning swim was very relaxing." Ryo began carefully drying the love of his life with an extra towel, gently dabbing beads of water from the blue-haired girl's soft skin.

"So is lounging in the sun with our guys!" Minako agreed. "Taro-honey, we have to come back to Hawaii someday after we're married." She swooned, "Wouldn't this be the _most_ _romantic_ place to start our future family?" We could even conceive our little Emiko in the very same hotel room we're staying in now!"

"Not more of your crazy baby talk again!" Makoto groaned. "Minako-chan, you still aren't finished school or married yet. Don't get carried away."

"I won't, silly!" she promised. "It was just an idea." The blonde snickered, "I just thought of something funny. Now I know where Ami and Ryo will probably make their Chieko."

"Here in Hawaii?" the brunette grinned.

"Not in Hawaii, Mako-chan... _in a library!"_ Minako began giggling at her own joke. "Surrounded by books! That would be so appropriate, Ami-chan! And kind of kinky too!"

Ami's face reddened and the shy, studious girl turned away.

"Minako-chan, you've finally lost the last of your mind" Makoto muttered. "It must be all this bright sunshine."

. . . . .

Sometime later, all five couples were lounging side-by-side on their towels. The blazing noonday sun bore down on the beachgoers and Usagi rolled herself over onto her tummy, growing sleepy from the tropical heat.

"Mamo-chan..." she mumbled. "I'm thirsty and Minako's cooler is empty. Would you mind finding me something to drink please?"

"Certainly, Usako."

"And something to eat too, if it's not too much trouble. Maybe one of those hot dog things or... something like... that..." The blonde's eyes closed and her voice grew faint.

Mamoru hadn't been gone a single minute before the other couples heard soft droning from his girl. Rei propped herself up on an elbow. "Usagi fell asleep and she's snoring on a public beach. That's pathetic!"

"You want me to wake her, Rei-chan?" Minako asked.

The raven-haired girl grinned evilly. "No. I have a much better idea." She crawled around Taro and Minako and began piling sand against the sleeping girl's legs.

"You're going to _bury_ her?" Minako whispered.

"Just from the knees down" Rei replied. "Usagi won't know a thing, that girl could sleep through a raging typhoon. Here, help me finish this before Mamoru gets back."

"Sure!" Giggling, Minako scooped up a huge handful of sand and began covering the other blonde's feet. "Usagi is going to be _so mad_ when she wakes up!"

"I hope so" Rei grinned. "That's my plan."

"Rei-chan, Minako-chan, please stop doing that" Ami suddenly asked. "Usagi will get an uneven tan if she stays that way too long in this bright sunlight. It would be very embarrassing for her."

"This is just my own little way of getting even for odango atama's constant troublemaking, Ami-chan" Rei replied. "You don't have to get involved if you don't want to." Usagi's snoring grew ever louder and the miko and her blonde partner in crime continued sprinkling more beach sand across her legs and feet.

"Well... I think it's _very_ rude" the blue-haired girl scolded her friends. "I'm going to wake Usagi up before this goes any further."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the miko cautioned. "Stay out of this and let me have my revenge."

"Gomen Rei-chan, but... I simply can't allow it." Ami hissed at her dear friend, "Usagi-chan! _Wake up!"_

Usagi softly muttered and stirred slightly but her eyes remained tightly closed and the snoring continued.

"Don't go there, Ami-chan!" the raven-haired girl warned. "I wouldn't want you joining Usagi on my get-even list."

"I have no desire to take part in any of your childish feuds" Ami replied to the girls in the firmest tone the shy girl could muster. "However... if you chose to involve me in your practical jokes, I think you may both find me a most worthy adversary."

"Those sound like fighting words, Rei-chan!" Minako snickered as she further covered Usagi's legs. "Are you scared? I'm not!"

"Have it your way, Ami-chan. But don't say I didn't warn you." Rei grinned evilly at Minako. "Looks like it's two against two from now on, Minako-chan. You and me versus a timid, shy girl and Queen Usagi here. The next few days should be _very _entertaining!"

"Hai!" the blonde laughed. "I'm glad I'm on _your_ side, Rei-chan. You can be absolutely _ruthless_ when you want to be!"

"I can, can't I?" the raven-haired shrine maiden chuckled.

Ami's face paled. _'Oh dear!' _she fretted. _'What have I just gotten myself into?'_

"Make that two against three." Makoto sat up and fixed her familiar steely gaze on the two long-haired teens. "I'm with Usagi and Ami on this one. Go ahead and wake Usagi, Ami-chan."

The young miko refused to be intimidated by the tall brunette. "So be it, Mako-chan. We'll give up our fun and games with Usagi, at least for now." She smiled sweetly, "But here's a friendly word of advice... from me to you."

Makoto's eyebrows raised. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Watch your back."

. . . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Makoto awoke in a quiet room where scattered moonbeams had threaded past the curtained window and left long thin silvery streaks along the floor and across the foot of her bed. The sixteen-year-old brunette had never felt such joy and happiness in her troubled early years and never imagined in her wildest dreams that she ever would, until Ito Yuji had walked up to greet her and her friends that day. The teenage boy from the countryside northwest of Nerima had introduced himself with a friendly, almost too-shy smile, and something unexpected and new had instantly stirred deep within Makoto's heart. From that very first encounter, she knew she was in love.

And now, a year later and far away from home, she found her young man still abiding within her every thought and dream. Her love for him, and his for her, had like the cherry blossoms of spring added a beauty and color to her life that the brunette had always longed for. But unlike those fragile, temporary flowers, they both knew their love for one another would never, ever fade away.

On impulse, Makoto turned her head to face the boy who lay asleep close beside her. She gently touched her lips to his, not wishing to rouse him from his peaceful slumber but yearning nonetheless to experience just a little more, no matter how slight, of the tender intimacies they had shared.

Yuji's eyes slowly opened and the teen smiled at her in the soft moonlight. "I love you, Mako-chan."

"I love you, Yuji-chan. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Don't be, darling. I'm glad you did." Her fiancee slid his arm beneath the large pillow they shared and spoke, "Now we can cuddle a little more, my love... my life... and my beautiful hula dancer."

Makoto chuckled softly, "Did you really like it? Honest? I thought I looked silly. "

"Mako-chan honey, you were the star of the show today. Simply incredible."

"You're just saying that" she grinned appreciatively.

"I mean it, darling. By the time your lesson was finished, I was sure you could teach that hula sensei a thing or two."

"Well... the other girls certainly seemed to pick up the motions and rhythm just fine. Even Minako." Makoto chuckled, "It probably helped that she didn't need to move her feet as much as in regular dancing. We were all thankful for that little mercy!"

"I honestly didn't notice how well our friends were doing" Yuji whispered. "Because I was only watching you." He slowly leaned toward her to steal a kiss, but Makoto tugged him closer, speeding up the process. Her eyelids slipped closed as they neared, momentarily concealing the brightly shimmering love-filled green orbs beneath them as the taste of her fiancee's lips became the only thing that mattered.

They parted amid soft sighs of pleasure. "One good thing about the hula lessons today was that Rei and Minako behaved themselves and didn't try any funny business" Makoto remarked as she snuggled against her young lover's warm nude body. "I suppose this latest feud between the girls is on hold until after our road trip tomorrow."

"They _were_ talking a lot to each other during dinner tonight, Mako-chan. I'm sure they're still planning something."

"Let them plan!" his girl laughed. "If those two characters think for _one minute_ they can outsmart Ami and Usagi and me, they're in for a very rude awakening." She added, "I noticed all the guys are staying out of this fight."

"Hai" he grinned. "We don't want to get caught up in the crossfire."

"Smart move, honey." Makoto kissed her lover's cheek. "Good luck with your golf game tomorrow. I wish I could be there to cheer you on, but I'll be spending the day careening from one near-disaster to the next across Oahu. My only hope is that driving in a strange country slows Minako down a bit."

"Please be careful, my sweet" Yuji begged with deepest concern. "You truly are my life... my everything."

"I'll try to stay in one piece" she promised. The brunette silently reflected on their future together for a time before asking, "Yuji honey... where do you think life will lead us?"

Her boy thought for a moment. "Well... I guess it could go one of two ways, according to what Setsuna told us. Either we end up living together with our friends in some fancy palace with Usagi as our queen, or something really bad will happen and... we won't."

"I was thinking more in the short term" Makoto grinned. "Like the next few years."

"Oh. That's easy to predict, sweetheart" Yuji confidently replied.

"Really?"

"Hai! I never had anything like that psychic gift Ryo used to have, but I _do_ see us being together as often as we can, whenever we're not stuck in school."

"Sounds great so far" his future bride smiled.

"I also see plenty of fun and happy times ahead for us, and especially lots and lots of love. My sweet Mako, every time I try to find the right words to say this, I can't. There _are_ no words good enough. I love you that much."

The brunette's eyes began to moisten and she quickly blinked them clear. Makoto spoke so softly Yuji could barely hear her. "Arigatou, Ito Yuji. My heart will always belong to you..."

She stopped speaking and listened as a faint clicking noise somewhere in the darkened room was immediately followed by a familiar muted giggle. Yuji whispered in his fiancee's ear, "Sounds like Minako is up to something already."

Makoto whispered back, "Stay covered up and don't make a sound!" She crept from their bed and tiptoed over to the door that connected both suites, reaching it just as it began to open. The door swung outward a little and stopped with a creak. As Yuji fought back a snicker, Minako's hand and forearm appeared in the gap, clutching the camera she had given Taro as a birthday present.

The blonde aimed the device toward where she thought her friends' bed stood and she pressed the shutter. The resulting bright flash gave away her ploy but before Minako could pull her hand back to safety, Makoto reached around the door and firmly grasped onto her wrist.

_"Aieee!" _The camera fell, striking the thick carpeting with a gentle thump.

_"Minako-chan!"_ the brunette growled.

"Gomen nasai, Mako-chan! I didn't know you were still up!"

"I see. So you were trying to take a picture of Yuji and me in bed, were you?"

"Hai! Ah... _no! _Not like you're thinking! I assumed you'd both be fast asleep by now!" the embarrassed blonde fibbed.

"I'll bet you did, you little liar." Makoto kept her voice neutral. "Close this door and lock it. And don't _ever_ open it again unless Yuji or I say it's ok first."

"I can do that!" Minako agreed. "Uh... would you mind letting go of my wrist?"

Her future sister-in-law slowly released her grip. "And no practical jokes during our sightseeing tour tomorrow either, Minako-chan. You need to concentrate on your driving, not on this nonsense. Understand?"

"Hai! Got it, Mako-chan!"

Minako's hand disappeared in an instant and the door slammed closed, only to reopen seconds later. "Can I please have my honey-love's camera back?" she asked sheepishly.

"I'll think about it. Ask me again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is good!" The door closed again and Yuji clicked on the bedside lamp, his face red with silent laughter.

"Mako sweetheart, you just put the fear of Jupiter into Minako!"

The brunette dropped her serious expression and grinned at her beloved after she picked up the fallen camera. "I can hardly imagine what kind of crazy stunt she and Rei will try next. But that's ok. Whatever it is, I'll be ready."

. . . . .

Everyone met downstairs at the Kau Kau Snack Bar the next morning at eight for a light breakfast. Makoto and Yuji sat at the table with Minako and Taro, and found the blonde her bubbly self again. Makoto handed her Taro's camera. "Here. I believe you dropped this last night."

Minako accepted the device with her usual bright smile. "Arigatou, Mako-chan! No hard feelings?"

"Not _this_ time" the brunette said. "I hope you and Rei didn't disturb Ami or Usagi last night."

"Of course not! We promise to behave like perfect ladies during our fun drive in the countryside. Because that's what we are after all!" she giggled. As she spoke, Minako crossed her fingers beneath the table. 'But that's just for now, Mako-chan' she thought to herself. '_What happens later will be a whole different story!'_

At the next table, Takeo finished his coffee and checked the gold Rolex around his wrist. "Guys, our limo should be here in a few minutes. Thanks for joining me on the course today. I'm really looking forward to this."

"Looking forward to losing again, Otousan?" Yuuichirou teased.

"What do you mean losing 'again', Yuuichirou-chan?" his father chuckled. "You haven't beaten me yet."

"_This_ will be the day!" the young apprentice stated confidently. "I feel really charged up and ready to play!"

Takeo grinned at Rei. "And I was hoping my son would still be exhausted after his first full day and night in Hawaii with his beautiful fiancee."

The young miko's face turned crimson. _"Takeo-san!"_

Minako added with a wink, "I'm sure Rei tried her best, Kumada-san!"

As Rei's blush deepened, Takeo asked "Do you still have that car rental card, Minako-chan?"

"Hai!" The excited blonde patted her purse and replied with a vigorous nod. "I'm ready to put the pedal to the metal!"

"And _that's_ the scary part" Makoto muttered under her breath.

"Excellent!" Yuuichirou's father stood and the boys did likewise after giving their girls a parting kiss. "We'll meet up again later this afternoon, ladies" he said. "Have a great time taking in the sights around Oahu and we'll see you then."

. . . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The five girls waved farewell to their boys and watched the stretch limo pull away from the hotel. "I miss my Mamo-chan already" Usagi pined. "And I'm still hungry!"

"She's completely hopeless" Rei muttered to the other girls. "Ok, Minako-chan. Let's go find a car and begin our little tour. Where's that rental agency?"

"It's not very far from here" the blonde replied. "My sugar muffin circled it on Ami's map for me. We walk up Seaside Avenue to Ala Wai Boulevard and it'll be right around there somewhere."

_"Walk?"_ Usagi groaned. "Can't we take a taxi?"

Rei glared in disbelief at her friend. "Not this again! Usagi-chan, we'll be sitting in a car most of the day. A short morning walk in the sunshine won't kill you."

"Not as fast as riding with Minako will" Makoto added with a chuckle.

_"Hmph!"_ Undaunted, Minako waved the girls onward. "Minna, follow me!"

The teens absorbed the sights of Honolulu as they travelled along. "This part of the city reminds me of Tokyo" Ami said. "We'll have to leave town to find the most scenic and interesting places."

"Tell me where to go, and Speedy Minako will get us there!" the bubbly blonde promised.

"Hai. Dead or alive" Makoto muttered.

_"Silly! _Don't you worry yourself about the driving, Mako-chan" her future sister-in-law boasted. "I'm an expert!"

"Ohh! Look at that restaurant!" Usagi's head swiveled and she hungrily sniffed the air as they passed it. "I think they're still serving breakfast. Would anyone mind if we stop-"

"No! You just ate ten minutes ago!"

"Quiet, Rei-chan! I wasn't asking you!"

Amazingly, Minako lead the girls to the correct address and the blonde eagerly marched up to the woman behind the counter. "Aloha! We need to rent a car for the day." She presented her driving permit and the special card and the clerk's eyes widened.

"But of course, miss!" she answered respectfully in Japanese. "We have a number of vehicles available. What type would you prefer?"

"Something really large and luxurious!" Minako replied. "And make it a convertible please!"

"Certainly, Aino-san." While the woman checked her list, Ami cautioned the blonde. "Minako-chan, is it wise to choose a large car? You're only used to driving your small Toyota."

The blonde dismissed her friend's concern with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "This is my chance to drive a really big luxury car and I'm not going to waste the opportunity!"

The clerk looked up from her logbook. "We have a Mercedes available that seats five. Would that do?"

"That sounds too much like my friend Rei's... thing" Minako replied disdainfully. "I'd like something much bigger!"

"Hmm... well, the largest vehicle we have available today is usually only rented out for weddings, but I can certainly offer it to you. It's a Cadillac convertible. However, the color is somewhat unusual."

"Is it black? I hope not!"

"No" the woman smiled. "It's-"

"Then I'll take it!" Minako blurted before the clerk could finish.

"Very well, Aino-san." After completing the agreement, the clerk handed Minako a set of keys. "You'll find your car parked at the very end of our lot in space twenty eight, and the top is down. Have a safe and enjoyable trip, ladies!"

The teens thanked the clerk and left the office, wandering along between two long rows of shiny vehicles of all sizes. Rei growled, "What's the matter, Minako-chan? A Mercedes isn't good enough for you?"

"Not today!" the blonde insisted. She suddenly pointed at a car that was parked off by itself in the distance. "Minna, there's our ride!"

Ami was stunned. _"Oh my!_ It's so... _pink!"_

_"Good grief!"_ Makoto gasped. "That monstrous thing is nearly as big as my apartment! Minako-chan, are you sure you can drive it?"

"Easy as pie" her friend insisted. "Everyone get in!"

Rei quickly claimed the front passenger side, producing a sour scowl from the odango-haired blonde. "Ohh! Why do _I_ always get stuck in the back? It's not fair!" Still grumbling, Usagi reluctantly slipped onto the rear bench seat and was joined on either side by Ami and Makoto.

Minako's excitement grew further as she took her place behind the wheel of the Eldorado. "Rei-chan, these seats are so long and flat!" She giggled, "My honey-muffin and I could have a lot of fun in a car like this!"

"Considering how much 'fun' you and Taro had in the plane's bathroom last Saturday, I'm not surprised in the least" the raven-haired teen sitting beside her teased. "You two could probably do it in a phone booth, if you haven't already."

Minako jammed the key into the ignition and twisted it while stomping on the accelerator. The Cadillac immediately roared to life. "I _love_ this car already!" she exclaimed, gunning the engine with wild abandon.

"Before you use up all our gas, don't you think we should actually _go_ somewhere?" Rei asked pointedly.

"Gomen, Rei-chan!" Minako giggled. "I'm getting carried away with all the power!"

"Minna! Seat belts!" Makoto urged. "And for heaven's sake Minako-chan, take it slow and easy until you get used to driving this thing."

"I'll try, but no promises!" The teens lurched out of the parking lot and turned onto the boulevard with a squeal of tires.

_"Wrong side!"_ Rei screamed as the girls in the rear uttered a collective gasp. She grabbed the wheel with one hand and steered the car into the right lane. _"Baka!"_

"Oops! I forgot! Silly me!"

"Don't forget again!" the miko warned with a growl. "We'd all like to live to see another day."

Ami reexamined her map and suggested, "If we head north we can join the H1 Expressway and follow it east out of the city to our first stop, Minako-chan. Stay on this road until I tell you when to turn."

"Got it!"

"What are we looking at there?" Usagi asked.

"It's called Diamond Head volcanic crater, Usagi-chan" Ami told her. "Remember that long ridge we could see from the beach? There's a hiking trail that leads up to the rim, and the view from the top is supposed to be quite impressive."

"A _hiking_ trail?" the girl sitting beside her groaned. "No one said anything about hiking!" She frowned deeply. "I don't like the sound of this."

"Don't be so lazy" Rei insisted. "One more little walk isn't too much to ask. Then again, for you maybe it is."

"Fine, I'll do it. But if my feet get sore it'll be all your fault, Rei-chan."

"How will I _ever_ manage to live with the horrible guilt?" the miko sighed sarcastically.

Much to the other girls' surprise, Minako quickly adjusted to driving the large Cadillac and they were soon zipping along the state highway. Makoto relaxed and stretched out her legs, resting one arm comfortably along the seatback. "Minna, this isn't half bad. But it still feels like I'm riding in a giant pink house on wheels. It's weird."

Following Ami's meticulous directions, the teens soon arrived at their first sightseeing spot and exited their vehicle. "That looks like a long climb to the top" Usagi muttered. "Maybe I'll stay here and guard the car."

"No, you're coming with us. Stop whining" Rei growled. The girls began their trek, passing several other tourists who were returning down the trail that lead from the rim of the ancient cone. The path eventually took them to a gloomy, cave-like tunnel and Usagi abruptly froze.

"We have to go inside _there?"_ she gasped. "What if we're attacked by killer bats or something?"

"Killer _bats?"_ Rei snorted. "If we are, try not to eat them, Usagi-chan. You'll spoil your appetite for lunch."

"Not funny, Rei-chan!"

"There aren't any bats, Usagi-chan" Makoto reassured her friend. "Let's keep moving."

With the brunette confidently leading the way, Usagi reluctantly followed her friend inside the tunnel. Her trembling voice echoed hollowly off the walls. "Minna, I don't like dark places. This is really scary!"

Minako and Rei grinned evilly at each other and the miko crept up behind the nervous girl. She suddenly placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder. _"Boo!"_

_"Ahhh! Don't do that, Rei-chan!"_

Emerging from the tunnel, the girls continued on until they reached the summit and were awestruck by its breathtaking view. "You were right as usual, Ami-chan" Makoto said. "This was definitely worth the trip. We can see all of Honolulu from up here."

"No it wasn't!" Usagi wheezed. "Too much uphill walking!"

"It has a unique way of putting the Hawaiian islands into persective, doesn't it Mako-chan?" the blue-haired girl mused. "A tiny, fragile patch of life in a vast ocean. Much as the Earth itself appears in those photos from outer space."

After snapping a dozen pictures the five teens returned to their car and Usagi sat heavily on the rear bumper. "I'm exhausted!"

"Our next stop won't involve nearly as much walking, Usagi-chan" Ami promised.

"Good. Because if this keeps up, I'm going to need another holiday to recover from this one."

"If you practiced more sports in school you wouldn't be feeling so tired now" Rei chided the blonde.

They watched Makoto stroll up to the rear door but instead of reaching for the handle, the brunette gracefully vaulted over it and dropped into her seat. "I always wanted to try that!" she grinned.

"See what I mean?" the miko said.

"That doesn't look so hard! I bet I can do it too!" Usagi boasted. "Minna, just watch this!" She ran up to the other door and tried leaping over it, but snagged her shoe on the top edge and fell sprawling face-down in a heap on the car floor. _"Ow!"_

_"Usagi-chan!" _Ami gasped. "Are you hurt?"

"No" the embarrassed blonde groaned from the carpet beside Makoto's feet. "I'm dead."

"You are?" Rei snickered. "It's hard to tell the difference sometimes."

"Shut up, Rei-chan."

. . . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Minako-chan, we just drove past the entrance!" Ami exclaimed. "Didn't you notice the sign?"

_"Nani?"_ The girl behind the wheel insisted, "Are you sure? I didn't see anything."

"That's because the scenery has been passing by in a constant blur!" Rei yelled. "Pull over! We have to go back."

Minako's heavy-footed driving had quickly carried the girls toward their next stop, Sea Life Park on the shore of Waimanalo Bay. The blonde had zoomed past the turnoff to the parking lot in the blink of an eye.

"Ok! I'm on it!" She abruptly wrenched the wheel to the right, weaved onto the gravel shoulder and jammed on the brakes, producing a huge cloud of dust that enveloped the large pink convertible.

_"Hey!"_ Usagi coughed. "Do you mind? I'm _choking_ back here!"

"Gomen nasai!" Minako spun the steering wheel and turned their car around. Four dust-covered teens glared evilly at her as the Cadillac emerged from the silty cloud.

"Nice going" Rei growled. _"Baka!"_

"Well... we made it here, didn't we?" the blonde asked as they pulled into the park. "And in record time too!"

"Hai, and it's a shame I can't remember what any of the scenery we passed looked like" Makoto replied. "My eyes were all glazed over from the ridiculous speed we were going."

The girls dusted themselves off and entered the marine attraction. Usagi soon became enthralled by the large penguin exhibit. "Oh, they're all so cute! It's like they're wearing tuxedos!" She sighed, "That reminds me of Tuxedo Kamen. I wonder how Mamo-chan's golf game is going?"

"I'm sure my Taro-love is winning!" Minako boasted. "He's my star athlete!"

"He certainly gets enough exercise to be one" Makoto muttered. "Maybe Japan should enter Taro in the next olympics."

A trainer began tossing small fish to the birds and the odango-haired blonde's stomach growled. "Minna, can we have lunch soon? All this sightseeing is making me hungry."

"Everything on earth makes you hungry" Rei muttered. "Would you like one of the penguins' fish, Usagi-chan? Maybe they won't mind sharing their meal with a poor girl on the brink of starvation."

"Don't be so mean!"

"There's a restaurant here at the park we can try" Ami suggested. "I'd like a coffee before we go to our last attraction. That dust cloud Minako stirred up has left my throat feeling somewhat dry."

"I _said_ I was sorry!" the blonde mumbled.

The teens found a booth at the Sea Lion Cafe and Usagi immediately pounced on the offered menu. _"No!"_ she gasped in wide-eyed horror. "Everything's written in English! How am I supposed to understand this crazy thing?"

"Let me translate it for you, Usagi-chan" Minako offered. "As an _experienced_ world traveller, I-"

"Somebody _please_ make her stop" Makoto groaned.

"Well I _am!_" the blonde replied indignantly. "And now I can add Hawaii to my list." She peered at her copy of the menu. "Let's see... would you like a hamburger or a hot dog, Usagi-chan?"

"Hai, either will do! Or maybe both... oh, and fries! I'm so famished now I'd settle for anything hot and filling."

"You'd eat the molten lava from an erupting volcano" the miko sitting across from her scoffed.

Ami giggled and politely thanked the teenage waitress who at that moment arrived with their coffees. "Arigatou."

"You're most welcome, Miss. By the way, I love your blue hair!" the girl exclaimed with a bright smile. "It's really cute. Are you enjoying your visit to Hawaii?"

"Yes, very much thank you" Ami replied in English. "The islands are breathtakingly beautiful."

"They are... and excuse me for saying this, but you're not so bad yourself!" The waitress smiled and winked coyly at her before leaving the girls' table. Ami turned back and stared at her friends in stunned shock.

"Ami-chan, that waitress was _flirting_ with you!" Minako exclaimed.

"But... she's a _girl!"_ Usagi blurted. "Ami-chan, I didn't know you like girls too!"

The blue-haired teen's cheeks began to redden. "I'm not interested in girls, Usagi-chan!" she insisted.

Minako grinned at Rei. "Just wait until Ryo hears about this, Rei-chan! Looks to me like he's got competition!"

_"No he doesn't!" _Ami gasped.

"Too bad you're engaged, Ami-chan" the raven-haired girl snickered, "or you could ask her out on a date!"

_"Minna, please!"_ A deeply embarrassed Mizuno Ami hid her blushing face, slinking down in her seat behind her opened menu. "I said I'm _not_ into that sort of... thing."

"Are you sure?" Minako teased. "Love is where you find it, Ami-chan!"

"That's enough, you two" Makoto warned. "Back off."

"Arigatou, Mako-chan" the blue-haired teen thanked her friend.

"Don't give that flirty waitress a second thought, Ami-chan." With a playful twinkle in her green eyes, the tall brunette added in a teasingly seductive tone, "I won't let any other girl come on to you like that." She playfully slipped her arm around Ami's shoulder and purred, "I'm keeping _you_ all to myself."

_"Mako-chan!"_

"Gomen, Ami-chan" Makoto chuckled. "I couldn't help it. I must be hanging around Minako and Rei too much."

"Well, I personally don't see the appeal in that kind of relationship" Minako remarked. "A girl needs a boy to love her. With... you know..." she grinned, "all his correct fun parts!"

"Minako-chan, _must you?_" Rei sighed. "There's a whole lot more to love than just the physical aspect."

"I know that, Rei-chan! I'm the leading expert on the subject, remember? To me, true love is like... a birthday cake."

"A birthday cake?" Makoto puzzled.

"Hai" Minako nodded. She raised her index finger to emphasize her point. "The way I look at it, there's the romantic love, the feelings in the heart. That's the cake itself. Then there's physical love, that's the icing on top. Put them together and the result is _so delicious!"_

"Mmm! _Cake!"_ Usagi licked her lips.

"That's an interesting analogy, Minako-chan" Ami mused.

"I can't believe we're getting a lecture on cake and love from a baka sex maniac" Rei muttered. "I'm going to change the subject before she tells us about the real meaning of the candle on top."

"Please do" Makoto begged. "I hear too much from her as it is."

The miko announced, "Minna, Noriko told me this morning that there's an evening cruise and fancy cocktail party taking place tomorrow night on their rich friends' yacht. Of course Yuuichirou and I are expected to attend."

"Nani?" Minako pouted. "What about the rest of us, Rei-chan?" she pleaded. "Can't we come too?"

"Relax, Minako-chan. We're all going." The raven-haired girl mused, "We'll most likely need to buy suitable dresses for the occasion, but our guys can probably make do with the suits they brought along."

"Uh... would you mind if Yuji and I pass on the party this time?" Makoto asked. "I don't have enough spare money for new clothes in my budget this month."

"Don't worry, Mako-chan. That's covered as well" the miko reassured her friend. She extracted a new credit card from her purse. "Yuuichirou's parents gave me this. I'm sure it will easily cover all our wardrobe expenses, and then some."

Minako's eyes bulged wide at the sight of the card. _"Rei-chan!"_ she gasped in awe. "Do you have _any idea_ what you're holding there? That's one of those exclusive gold things where the sky is the limit!" An all-too familiar gleam materialized in her blue eyes. "We're all going shopping tomorrow! _Are we ever!"_

"Here you are, staying in Hawaii and the thing you're most excited about is shopping for new clothes" Makoto said in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm an expert when it comes to that subject too, Mako-chan! Along with my position as Venus the Goddess of Love, I'm also a highly skilled professional shopper!"

"You're unbelievable. And also crazy. That's what you are."

Rei slipped the credit card back into her purse. "And there's one more thing I should mention. Our hosts have invited two people from home to perform during the party. Apparently one of them is a famous violinist and the other plays the piano, though I've never heard of either of them."

Makoto's eyebrows raised in surprise. "There's a piano on the yacht?"

"It's a big boat, Mako-chan."

"Are the musicians anyone I know?" Minako asked excitedly. "Maybe they toured England while I was there during my world trav-"

_"Give it a rest_ with that world traveller nonsense!" her future sister-in-law growled.

"I think I remember their names..." Rei thought for a moment. "Hai, the violin player is a young woman, and her name is Kaioh Michiru. Her partner is... uh... Haruka somebody."

"Never heard of them" Usagi mumbled around her hamburger.

"Usagi-chan, wipe that ketchup off your face" Rei hissed. "Your whole mouth is red. You look like you've been gnawing on a dead animal carcass! It's embarrassing!"

Usagi gave her friend a sour expression in reply and stuck out her mustard-covered tongue.

"Ugh, that's just gross!" the miko shivered while looking away. "In any event, I expect everyone to be on their very best behaviour tomorrow night." The raven-haired girl levelled her sternest gaze on Usagi, then glared at Minako. "So please try to control yourselves, and no funny business with Taro in the yacht bathroom, Minako-chan. Or anywhere else!"

"I'll be a perfect lady. The very picture of poise and elegance!" the blonde with the red bow in her hair promised.

Makoto snorted, "Sure you will. That'll be the day."

. . . . .


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_"Mamo-chan!"_

Usagi spotted her fiancee waiting with the other boys in the hotel's ground floor cafe and rushed to his side, flinging her arms tightly around him before he could stand. "I missed you so!"

"How was your day trip, Usako? Did you see much of Hawaii?"

"We did! It's all so beautiful!" She smiled happily at her prince. "But I was thinking of you the whole time."

The other reunited couples shared hugs and kisses with their guys. "Where's Ojii-chan, honey?" Rei asked her Yuuichirou.

The teen grinned, "He's probably still cleaning the sand off himself, Rei darling."

"Sand? I thought you were golfing?"

"Most of us were" the apprentice chuckled. "But Hino-sensei spent most of the morning chasing after his ball in the sand traps. He was swinging the club so hard, I thought he was trying to strike oil!"

"He's never golfed before" the miko pointed out. She frowned, "I hope you and the other guys didn't make fun of him."

"We wouldn't dare" Yuuichirou said with a wry grin. "Anyway, he gave up on golfing after a while and spent the rest of our outing hitting on the girls that drove around the course in those refreshment carts."

"That's so typical" Rei grumbled. "How was _your_ game? Did you finally beat Takeo?"

"I finished third, darling. My father came in second."

"Oh? Who won?"

"Taro did. For someone who's never played before, he has quite the aptitude for it."

Minako beamed at Rei from deep within her fiancee's warm embrace. "Did you hear that, Rei-chan? I _told_ you my honey-love would win!" she gloated. "And he did! _He's so perfect!"_

"Great" the miko muttered. "We'll never hear the end of her bragging now."

"I'm just relieved you came back safe and sound, my beautiful goddess." Taro gently stroked his girl's cheek. "Did you have many fun adventures today?"

"Hai!" Minako nodded. "The places we visited were really nice, but the best part for me was driving that big luxury car! I'm going to rent it again the day after our cocktail party and cruise, and take you somewhere really romantic, Taro-love!" Her blue eyes glowed with longing. "All that fast driving has really put me in the mood, my little stud muffin! Let's go up to our room." She quickly grasped his hand and lead him toward the elevator. She giggled, "Now it's time for me to take_ my man_ for a long hard drive!"

"Oh brother!" Makoto muttered to her grinning Yuji. "There they go again." Her eyebrows raised as she noticed Ami and Ryo also quietly slipping away from the group. "Not sticking around for dinner, Ami-chan?"

"Uh... we'll eat later, Mako-chan" the blue-haired girl shyly replied. "I want to tell my Ryo-kun all about our sightseeing trip first."

"Don't forget to mention the part with that flirty waitress" Rei snickered at the departing couple.

"A waitress, Ami darling?" Ryo asked.

Ami blushed and silently ushered her young man out of the cafe.

"Even with Minako's wild and crazy driving, our trip today was a lot of fun." Usagi slipped into the chair beside Mamoru. "Except for evil Rei teasing me while we were watching the penguins, and hogging the front seat of the car the whole time. And that boring part where we passed a Shinto shrine and Rei insisted on going back to see it. She wasted so much of everyone's precious time there."

"It _wasn't_ a waste of time!" the miko scowled. "Usagi-chan, a little more spirituality and culture in your life wouldn't exactly hurt you, you know."

"It was dull!" the blonde objected. "But now that we're finally back at our hotel, let's eat!" She grabbed a menu and flipped it open. "I'm _starving!_"

"What was that party and cruise Minako was talking about earlier, Usako?" Mamoru puzzled.

His girl glanced up from her menu. "That's what we're doing tomorrow evening, Mamo-chan. A cruise around the island aboard some fancy yacht."

"Gomen. I forgot to mention it" Yuuichirou added. He told Yuji and Mamoru, "My parents' friends have invited everyone on an evening cruise under the stars. Dinner, dancing and even some live music."

"I can't wait" Rei smiled at him. She sighed happily, "Now _this_ is my kind of lifestyle, Yuuichirou honey. Luxury hotels, private yachts... it's going to be really hard to readjust to life as a high school student after this holiday is over."

"If you ask me, you're getting a little too comfortable living like a rich person, Rei-chan" Usagi cautioned, wagging an admonishing finger at the raven-haired teen. "You're getting spoiled."

"Nobody asked you, did they?" Rei grumbled. "Just let me and Yuuichirou enjoy ourselves, ok? And please don't do anything stupid to ruin my holiday."

"Would sweet little _me_ do that?" Usagi asked with her most innocent smile.

"You'd better not even _think_ of it" the miko warned. "Or else!"

The odango-haired blonde cackled to herself, 'Too late, Rei-chan. I already did!'

. . . . .

The next morning, Rei and Yuuichirou returned to the beach for a little sunbathing. They found Makoto and Ami already comfortably settled with their boys on the warm fine sands. Unsurprisingly, the blue-haired teen and her fiancee sat with a book opened between them.

"I knew you two couldn't resist reading" she laughed. "Missing our classes that much?"

"This is just a travel guide" Ami smiled at her friends. "Minako promised she'd drive us to a suitable place for snorkelling, Rei-chan. We're looking forward to viewing the sea life properly, from beneath the ocean surface." Ami gestured to a page in the guide. "According to this, the fish here are quite colorful and not very afraid of humans."

"If it isn't your regular school, you'll find a school of fish to swim with instead" Rei chuckled. She sat beside her fiancee who lay back and closed his eyes. "Still feeling tired, lover boy?"

"After last night?" the apprentice grinned. "I'm exhausted! But I'm not complaining!"

"Am I too much woman for you?" Rei coyly asked her love. "I hope not." She whispered, "I have something _very special_ in mind for us later-"

A sudden gasp from behind the miko startled her. "_Rei-chan! What on earth are you doing here?"_

"What does it look like, Minako-chan? We're sunbathing."

"But... our big shopping trip!" the blonde exclaimed. "Did you forget?"

"No, I didn't forget. We have plenty of time to pick out suitable dresses after lunch. What's the rush?"

"Important things like this take lots of time" Minako insisted. "I need to find the perfect dress for the party tonight. Something sleek and sexy that compliments my handsome man."

"Relax. We'll go shopping in an hour or two" the miko promised.

Minako was about to object further when she caught a glimpse of two people approaching the beach some distance away. _"I... don't believe it!"_ she spluttered. "They're _here!_ In Hawaii!"

"You're babbling again" Makoto muttered from her towel. "_Who's_ here?"

"Remember back in Tokyo when we were held up in traffic by that stupidly slow car?" the blonde reminded her. "And the year before when that rude guy flirted with us when Ami was driving everyone back from our resort weekend?"

"Yeah" the brunette replied. "So?"

Minako pointed toward the couple who were threading their way through the crowd while searching for a more secluded spot on the sand. "Take a look over there, Mako-chan!"

The tall brunette sat up and peered to her right. "It _is_ them!" she said in surprise before laying back down beside her fiancee. "That's a really weird coincidence."

"Friends of yours, sweetheart?" Taro asked his girl, unable to see the couple as they disappeared from sight behind a clump of people.

"Definitely no friends of mine" his fiancee growled. "Or Mako-chan's either. It's a long story, honey-love. But those two played a really dirty trick on Mako-chan and me a few months before we met." Minako glared angrily across the beach and folded her arms in defiance. "I have a good mind to march right over there and... and..."

"And _what?_" Rei asked. "Minako-chan, don't go causing a scene in public. Leave them alone."

"Rei is right" Makoto agreed. "After today we'll probably never see them again. Let it go."

"You always say that but they keep turning up!" the blonde muttered. "Fine, but if they cause any more trouble, I'm going to ask Taro and Yuji to defend our honor!"

"Uh... what are we supposed to do exactly, Mako darling?" Yuji asked.

Makoto shrugged. "Nothing, Yuji honey. Don't listen to Minako, she's just overreacting again."

Curious, Yuji tried to spot the people responsible for Minako's outburst and finally caught a brief glimpse of the pair before they sat down. His eyes widened with surprise as he realized the couple were the very same girls Setsuna had introduced the boys to the day before the fire at Makoto's house. Scrambling to his feet, he hastily pulled his brother aside.

"Taro-chan, that's Haruka and Michiru!" he hissed in his sibling's ear. "The other Sailor Senshi!"

_"Nani?"_ Taro suddenly exclaimed, "I bet they're the people who'll be performing out on the yacht tonight!"

"This is awkward. What are we going to do now?" his brother worried. "We aren't supposed to know who they are yet."

Taro grimaced. "Looks like we're in for a very interesting evening, Yuji-chan."

Nearby, Minako continued her grumbling, "If I _ever_ meet those two again, I'm going to give them a scolding they'll _never_ forget! _Such nerve!"_

"Hai" Yuji nodded. "There could be rough sailing ahead."

"My sweet Minako has no idea who she's dealing with" Taro chuckled. "I hope that yacht has life boats. We may have to abandon ship."

. . . . .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"How do I look, Taro-love?"

Minako breezed through her suite's bathroom door wearing a pale-yellow strapless chiffon dress that glittered softly and jewel-like around her slender curvaceous body.

The black tie Taro had been holding slipped from his fingers onto the lush carpeting. "So incredibly beautiful" he murmured as he gazed in lovestruck awe at the girl of his dreams. "Minako my princess, you always find new ways to take my breath away."

"Do I?" she smiled coyly. She retrieved the fallen tie and slipped it around her fiancee's neck. "Let me help with that, love muffin." Minako formed a knot in the cloth strip and carefully snugged it into place. "There! Just add a jacket and my handsome fiancee is ready to take me out for a night on the town." She giggled, "I mean, a night out on the sea."

"Definitely, sweetheart." He gathered her in his arms and Minako pressed herself wantonly against him. She giggled once more as she felt a familiar bulge within his pants. "We'll save _that_ for later, honey-love."

"I'll try to control myself" Taro promised in a whisper. "But with my beautiful goddess by my side, it won't be easy."

"I hope not!" Minako kissed her young man and sighed happily within his tender embrace. "I wonder if that yacht we're going on will be anything like my cruise ship?" she wondered. "I really miss the Orient Venus."

"It's time to go find out." The eighteen-year-old boy presented the blonde Venusian Senshi with his hand and escorted her down the hotel hallway. While they waited for an elevator they were joined by Ryo and Ami, the other girl wearing a less flashy but somewhat similar cocktail dress in her traditional light blue, and her young man in a dark suit and navy blue tie.

"Hi lovebirds!" the bubbly blonde greeted them with a wave. "Ready to party?"

"Hai!" Ami smiled back. "My Ryo-kun and I are so looking forward to this. We're hoping to dance the night away!"

"I hope not the whole night" Minako winked at the couple. "Be sure to keep up with all the other fun things in life! Like your _studying!_"

"Uh... we will, Minako-chan" Ami answered shyly.

The foursome soon met up with the remainder of their group in the lobby of the Waikiki Sheraton. "Have you ever seen so many lovely young ladies, dearest?" Takeo remarked to his bride of over twenty years.

"Makes you wish we were younger again, doesn't it Takeo?" Noriko asked.

"Perhaps. But just because I'm getting old doesn't mean the fire has gone out in the furnace" he grinned.

"It certainly hasn't, darling" his wife replied with a knowing smile.

Yuuichirou uttered a groan. "Listen to those two, Rei-chan. It's hard to believe they're my parents!"

"I'm sure our daughter will think the same thing about us when we're older too." Rei kissed his cheek, leaving behind a smudge of red lipstick. "Gomen, lover. You'd better wipe that off before we leave."

"Maybe she will think of us like that... but it still seems weird" the apprentice chuckled while reaching for his handkerchief. "You're looking dapper this evening, Hino-sensei. Have you ever been on a private yacht before?"

"I can't say that I have, Yuuichirou-chan" his diminutive grey-suited mentor replied. "This wonderful holiday has been one new experience after another."

"Have fun and enjoy yourself tonight but please don't drink excessively, Ojii-chan" the miko cautioned. "Too much alcohol isn't good for your heart."

"I'm quite aware of that, granddaughter" the old man muttered. "You need not watch my every move. I'd like to think I'm certainly old and wise enough to act sensibly."

"We're just concerned about you, that's all."

Takeo glimpsed two large cars pull up outside the hotel. "Minna, our limos have arrived" he announced. "We should be at the pier where Miyagi-san's yacht is moored in about fifteen minutes." He asked Usagi as the group filed outside, "I hope you brought along a big appetite, Usagi-chan. The chef onboard is highly skilled."

_"Hai! I did!"_ the odango-haired blonde nodded enthusiastically. "My biggest!"

"That's the only kind of appetite she has, Takeo-san" Rei smirked before slipping into the rear seat of the lead limousine. "She's an eating machine."

"The _least_ you can do is be nice to me!" Usagi growled. "Just this once, ok?"

"Oh, I'll be nice tonight, Usagi-chan" Rei replied. She grinned evilly at her friend. "It's what happens _after_ this evening you'll need to worry about. You'll be riding in the second car, and remember what I said about being on your very best behaviour" the raven-haired teen added in a tone that struck Usagi as somewhat snobbish. "Yuuichirou and I will undoubtedly be introduced to several other wealthy couples on the yacht, and I don't want to be embarrassed by your usual unrefined behaviour."

'Well, we'll just see about _that,_ little miss millionaire' Usagi muttered to herself as the chauffeur closed the car door. 'Looks like it's nearly time for everyone's future Queen to bring Hino Rei back down to earth!'

. . . . .

The two black limos soon pulled up inside the gate of the Honolulu Yacht Club and the group followed Takeo and his wife toward one of many long piers. Colorful flags fluttered in the breeze and a veritable sea of sailboat masts surrounded the teens and their hosts as they walked toward its far end.

"I'll never get used to the way rich people live, Yuji honey" Makoto remarked to the teen proudly holding her hand. "I feel so out of place around all this money."

"Me too, sweetheart. It's a real eye-opener for a simple country boy like me." He laughed, "Did I ever tell you about my sailboat?"

"Nani? You have a sailboat?" the brunette puzzled.

"Hai. It's a small plastic toy that I always brought with me into the bath when I was a little kid. It's still sitting in a box somewhere at home."

"Hang onto it, Yuji honey" Makoto chuckled. "That's as close as we'll probably ever get to owning a boat of our own." Her vivid green eyes grew wide as they approached a large sleek white vessel tied to the end of the pier. "Is _that_ where we're going? If it was any bigger I think we'd need tickets!"

"It's just like a small version of my Orient Venus!" Minako exclaimed. "Usagi-chan, did you notice the yacht's name?"

"I can see it written across the back, but I can't understand the words" the blonde grumbled. "Stupid English!"

"It's called 'Dance of the Planets' Ami spoke up. "Quite appropriate, don't you think?"

"I'm loving it already!" Minako swooned.

While his girl was distracted, Taro discreetly caught Mamoru's attention. "What's our plan for tonight, Mamoru-san? About the other Senshi?"

"I think it best if we pretend we don't know Haruka or Michiru" he answered quietly. "Hopefully they'll introduce themselves and act like this is the first time we've met. We just have to play along for now."

"Hai. Good idea."

Minako overheard the very end of their exchange. "What's a good idea, Taro-sugar?"

"Uh... nothing important, my sweet. Look, there's the ramp. Ready to go aboard?"

"Hai! Aboard the yacht now, and aboard_ you_ later, my sexy love muffin!" the bubbly blonde beneath his arm cooed.

Behind them, Makoto rolled her eyes. "There really is no limit to those two and their insane antics. Especially Minako the maniac."

"Lead the way, muffin-chan!" Yuji chortled, causing his brother's face to redden.

Taro grinned back at him over his shoulder. "Yuji-chan, in the words of Usagi... _be quiet, you!"_

The visitors were met on the rear deck of the 160 foot yacht by a uniformed male steward who bowed to them. "Good evening, Kumada-san. It's wonderful to have you and your wife sailing with us again."

"Konnichiwa, Maeda-san. It's been a while."

The steward gestured ahead. "If everyone would kindly follow me, your hosts and our other guests are waiting in the dining room."

Usagi nudged her fiancee. "Mamo-chan, why does this floor have that big symbol painted on it? It looks like the english letter for... H, I think."

"That's correct, Usako. I believe this deck is where a helicopter can land."

_"A helicopter?"_ Usagi blurted. "Why would it do that?"

"So it can fly in more food after you devour everything on the ship, Usagi-chan" Rei teased.

_"Ohh!_ You promised to be nice!"

After climbing a set of stairs the visitors found themselves entering a large opulently-furnished dining room, complete with crystal chandaliers and silver candlesticks on the long table. A young woman stood behind the polished brass rails of a bar at one end, while at the opposite end of the room a small black baby-grand piano and several chairs sat unoccupied on an elevated platform.

"So swanky!" Minako sighed. "Taro-honey, I _really_ love this!" A gleam of envy materialized in her twinkling blue eyes. "Someday we have to buy our own yacht!"

"Uh... I'll work on it" her fiancee grinned sheepishly.

"My plastic sailboat is still available, Taro-chan" Yuji joked. "If the price is right."

"Very funny."

An older couple broke away from their conversation with three other distinguished-looking men and their wives and strolled over to the new arrivals. "Congratulations, Takeo-san!" Miyagi Akihiro greeted his old college friend. "I understand you and Noriko finally closed that European deal!"

"It was a struggle but yes, we managed to wrap it up" Yuuichirou's father said. "It's great to see you and your lovely wife again, Akihiro-san."

"And here's Yuuichirou and his lovely young fiancee" Miyagi smiled. "Rei-san, you look simply stunning this evening!"

"Arigatou, Miyagi-san." Rei bowed deeply. "I'd like to thank you for inviting us and our friends aboard your ship, and introduce you to everyone. Beginning with my grandfather. Ojii-chan, where are you? Come over here and say hello to the Miyagis."

Just after the last of the couples had greeted their gracious hosts and their other guests, they felt the yacht begin to move beneath their feet. "Minna, help yourselves to a before-dinner drink if you wish" Miyagi offered. "We'll be dining in about another hour, but until then everyone relax and let's all get to know each other much better."

Across the room, a passageway door eased open a sliver and an eye peeked through it at the mingling guests. After a few seconds the door silently closed. The young woman behind it let out a low chuckle as she released its handle. Wearing a big boyish grin, she turned to face her partner.

"Notice something amusing, Haruka?" the nineteen-year-old with wavy green hair asked.

"Michiru honey, you'll never guess who's joining us for dinner."

. . . . .


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Oh? Who would that be?" Michiru asked.

"Usagi and Mamoru" her partner grinned. "And their entire inner court, including fiancees. All ten of them." She chuckled, "This gig could end up being a lot more fun than I thought it would."

"The _Senshi_ are here? This is somewhat... unexpected." The green-haired young woman carefully removed her violin from its case and gently drew the bow across each of its four strings. "I do hope you aren't planning on causing any mischief tonight, Haruka. Remember Setsuna's caution. And please try not to refer to our work as a... _gig_" the green-haired girl said with distaste. "It's a _performance_."

The blonde in the white tuxedo chuckled. "Maybe just a little mischief." She thought for a moment. "Even though we haven't formally met the girls, something about them rings a bell with me. Especially that blonde with the red bow in her hair, and the tall brunette girl."

"Minako and Makoto?" Michiru made a slight adjustment to one of her violin's tuning pegs. "But we _did_ see them, Haruka. They were walking together near the Hikawa Jinja when we drove past several months ago. Don't you remember?"

The pianist shook her head. "That's not what I meant, Michiru. I remember crossing paths with them before then... but I can't recall when and where." She pondered for a moment before shrugging away the thought and giving her lover a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ready?"

Michiru smiled back. "The show must go on, lover. It's nearly time we made our first appearance."

. . . . .

The woman at the bar bowed politely at the approaching blonde and her fiancee. "Good evening. How may I serve you?"

"Minako sweetheart, they haven't even started serving dinner yet" Taro hesitantly reminded his love as they stood beside the polished brass rail. "Isn't it a little early to drink?"

"Nonsense, sugar muffin! This is supposed to be a cocktail party! So why wait for dinner? I want to try one of them now!" She beamed confidently at the server. "One cocktail please! And some water for my fiancee. He's not acting very adventurous tonight, at least not yet." Minako added with a coy wink, "I'll be fixing _that_ later!"

"Certainly, miss. Which kind would you prefer?"

Minako's smile disappeared, her face abruptly going blank. "What... _kind?_"

"Allow me. " The bartender presented Minako with a large folded card containing an illustrated list of beverages. "Perhaps this will help you choose."

The girl's eyes rapidly crisscrossed the drink list as she frowned in total confusion. "Hmm... I'll have... uh... I don't know..." Her bright smile suddenly reappeared. "One of those!" she pointed with a giggle.

"Of course." The woman quickly prepared the order and placed a thin stemmed cone-shaped glass on the bar before adding a tiny paper umbrella as a finishing touch. "One 'Sex on the Beach' for the lady. And here's that water for your gentleman."

"It looks so fancy! Arigatou!" Minako took the drink in one hand and grasped her fiancee with the other before strolling toward the back of the dining room where Makoto and Yuji were standing off to one side.

"Well, my love?" Taro asked as she took a small tentative sip and licked her lips. "Do you like it?"

"It's... different" Minako answered. "Hai, I do like it though." She took another sip and smiled at her love. "Tasty!"

Makoto heard her comment and spun around. "Don't go liking it _too_ much, Minako-chan" she warned the blonde. "You're already crazy enough without adding any of that stuff to the mix. Don't forget, it's a lot stronger than champagne."

"You worry about me too much, silly!" The blonde took a third sip. "I promised Rei I'd behave tonight and I will." She winked suggestively at Taro. "At least until it's our bedtime, my love muffin! Then all bets are off!"

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this evening, Yuji darling" the brunette sighed.

Her fiancee nodded. "Hai. Me too."

. . . . .

The other guests were spread around the large dining room and chatting in small groups. "My Mamo-chan is studying medicine at his university, Miyagi-san" Usagi boasted to her female host. "He'll be a really famous doctor someday after he graduates!"

"How wonderful!" the woman exclaimed. "Are you planning on becoming a surgeon, Chiba-san?"

"I'm still undecided about a specialty" Mamoru admitted. "But I'm currently leaning toward a career in medical research."

"No you're not!" Usagi corrected him. "I want you to be a genuine, _real_ doctor or even better, a surgeon! Not stuck working in some boring lab with test tubes and smelly chemicals all day!"

"Uh... can we discuss this later, Usako?" Mamoru tactfully suggested.

"_No! _You're studying to be a doctor and that's final!" the blonde announced. "My mind is made up, Mamo-chan!"

Standing nearby with her future in-laws, Rei overheard Usagi's raised voice and stepped closer to her. "What's this I'm hearing, Usagi-chan? You actually made a decision without dithering over it for hours first? I'm shocked!"

"Mind your own business, Rei-chan!" Usagi's sour glare at the miko deepened. "Shouldn't you be sitting in a bank vault somewhere counting all your money instead of being mean to me?"

_"What on earth_ are you babbling about now?" Rei pondered. "You're making even less sense than you normally do, Usagi-chan. Which usually isn't very much.""

"Am not!" Usagi shot back. "I know exactly what I mean, even if no one else does!"

The partygoers were unaware of Haruka and Michiru's entrance until the first soft strains of a violin and notes from the piano reached their ears. "Ah, the entertainment has begun" Miyagi Rika smiled at the feuding girls. "When Akihiro and I found out that the talented duet of Kaioh and Tenou were holidaying in Hawaii, we knew they would add a very special something to our cruise. So of course we contacted them immediately. They graciously agreed to join us tonight on very short notice."

Across the room, Minako's eyes opened wide in stunned shock the instant she spied the musicians. _"Mako-chan!" _She jabbed the tall brunette hard in the ribs. _"Look behind you!"_

"Ow! Do you mind?"

"It's those wicked troublemakers again!" Minako hissed. "They're right here on the boat with us!" She glared evilly at the pianist and finished her cocktail with a final deep gulp as Makoto turned around, surprised to find the same two people that had teased her and Minako in Ami's car, and deliberately driven slowly to delay one of their trips to Nerima.

"I'm going to march right up there and give them a piece of my mind just as soon as their song is finished, Mako-chan!" the upset blonde vowed. "A stern talking-to about good manners is what they really need!" She handed her empty glass to Taro. "Here, honey muffin. Hold this for me please."

The brunette latched onto her arm before Minako could move a single step closer to the low stage. "No you're not" Makoto growled. "You'll embarrass Rei and Yuuichirou and spoil everyone's evening if you start shooting off your mouth about some dumb things that happened months ago. And then you'll _really_ be in trouble."

"Then I'll... wait until later to speak to them" the angry blonde relented. "Hai, that's what I'll do! A discreet word or five sometime after dinner, just to let them know they'd better not make fools of us ever again!"

"Aino Minako? _Discreet?_" Makoto snorted. "Are you still talking about yourself, or is there another slightly less crazy Minako around somewhere that I don't know about?"

"There's only one me and I may not be perfect but I'm certainly close enough! Mako-chan, let me handle this, ok?" Minako insisted. "I won't sleep a wink tonight if I miss the chance to tell them off."

"There's nothing to handle, Minako-chan. Leave them alone."

At that moment, Haruka looked up from the piano upon hearing the two arguing girls and their beleagured fiancees. She winked coyly at Minako and Taro before turning her attention back to her instrument.

Minako's deep gasp penetrated the soft background music. "_Well! _Don't tell me you didn't see _that_, Mako-chan! He just flirted with me again! And right in front of my future husband too! The _nerve_ of that evil, teasing-!"

"He?" Taro puzzled, wondering if the time was right to mention something he knew about Haruka. "Uh... Minako darling, I believe the piano player is female, and she was probably winking at... me."

_"Nani? _No, silly! It's a guy... isn't it?" As Minako considered this new possibility her temper rapidly shot far beyond the boiling point.

_"That's even worse!" _she steamed. "Flirting with _my_ sugar muffin! That's the _last straw!"_

"Minako-chan, calm down!" Makoto repeated. "It was just a harmless wink. People are staring at you!"

_"Ohhh! _I am _so_ going to blow up at them later!" Minako fumed. "Especially that piano guy! He's really got it coming, you just wait! Or _she_ has! _Whatever_ they are!"

As she continued playing her violin, Michiru spoke quietly to her partner with more than a hint of disapproval in her tone. "Haruka, I trust you aren't going to continue this behaviour. It sounds as though you're beginning to stir something up."

"But I'm just adding a little Tenou magic to what could have been another stuffy dinner party."

_"Must_ you?" her partner sighed.

Haruka's fingers danced skilfully across the black and white keys. "Gomen, Michiru" she grinned. "You know I can't help myself."

At the far end of the room, Ami and Ryo walked over to join Minako and Makoto. "That duo is wonderfully talented. Isn't the music simply lovely?" the blue-haired girl asked her friends.

"No. It's hideous" Minako scowled. "And when I'm finished with those two later tonight, it's going to be even worse!"

. . . . .


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Gomen nasai, Minako-chan?"

"Don't pay any attention to her, Ami-chan" Makoto said. "She still has a huge chip on her shoulder from the last two times we met those people."

Across the room Usagi's ears immediately perked up. "Did someone mention _chips?_"

"Not that kind, Usagi-chan" the brunette laughed. "I wasn't talking about food."

Her disappointed blonde friend frowned deeply. "Oh. My mistake."

To Usagi's relief, the ship's steward appeared in a doorway and stood waiting until the last notes of the musical piece finished before beginning to set out polished cutlery on the table. "Never mind, Mako-chan!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is now being served" the steward announced. "If you would kindly take your seats..."

Usagi immediately bolted toward the table, dragging her hapless Mamoru behind her. "Finally!" she blurted. "Time for my favorite part of any boat ride!"

Rei and her fiancee took seats across from the blonde. "Usagi-chan, please try to control your appetite tonight!" she hissed. "Act like a lady for once, instead of a hungry wolf."

"Ladies eat too, Rei-chan! And so do Queens, for your information!"

"Again with the queen nonsense" the miko growled. "Give it a rest!"

After the first course was placed before them and the wine had been poured, Akihiro stood and addressed his guests. "Minna, thank you all again for joining my wife and I. How about we all give a warm welcome to the stars of our cruise tonight, the gifted musicians Kaioh Michiru and Tenou Haruka!"

Everyone but Minako vigorously applauded the couple who bowed gracefully before sitting with the other guests. The blonde clapped slowly while regarding the pair at the far end of the table with an evil eye.

. . . . .

After dessert had finished, the yacht's wealthy owners invited the couples outside onto the rear deck. The large vessel was now sailing east across the serene waters of Maunalua Bay beneath cloudless indigo skies, having left the bright lights of Honolulu far in its wake.

"Enjoying yourself so far, my darling?" Yuuichirou asked.

"Immensely, lover" Rei purred from his embrace as they danced. "It's an absolutely perfect evening. With my man in my arms and the beautiful stars above us, it's just so romantic. And thank the Kami even Usagi is behaving herself." She paused to glance around the deck. "Yuuichirou honey, where's Grandpa?"

"The last time I saw Hino-sensei he was talking to that lady working behind the bar" her fiancee chuckled. "Probably telling her all about the Hikawa Jinja or... something."

"No doubt" Rei muttered. "When will he realize he's an old man and stop trying to pick up women less than half his age?"

"Can't say that I blame him, Rei-chan" Yuuichirou grinned. "That bartender is kinda hot."

_"What did you just say?"_ the miko scowled.

"Just kidding, darling!" The Shinto apprentice kissed her reddening cheek. "You're the hottest girl here by far. And in all the world for that matter, my beautiful Rei."

"You'd better remember that, Yuuichirou-chan. Because whenever I get angry or jealous, I have my own special way of making things even hotter. If you know what I mean."

"I certainly do. The _last_ thing I want is to make my beautiful Sailor Mars mad at me" he whispered soothingly. "That would spoil the whole evening. And probably what you have in mind for us later tonight, too."

"That's much better" she cooed. "I forgive you."

" Arigatou, my love. Besides, I'm too young to die!"

_"Yuuichirou-chan!"_ she hissed, then smiled understandingly at her young man. "Sometimes your sense of humor is... just plain weird."

"Oh" the teen sighed. "I was hoping it was funny."

Michiru's violin solo ended to another enthusiastic round of applause. "I really like this music, Mamo-chan" Usagi remarked. "It's so elegant and high-class! Do you think we can have them play for us on our wedding day?"

"That may be more likely than you realize, Usako" her fiancee smiled.

"That piano player is kind of cute too" Usagi teased him. Her gaze accidentally caught Haruka's attention and the two musicians strolled over to the couple as recorded background music began playing from the yacht's sound system.

"May I have the honor of a dance, sir?" Michiru asked the university student.

"Uh... sure" Mamoru grinned sheepishly.

_"Nani?_ Hey, wait just a minute there! He's _my_-"

Before Usagi could protest further, Haruka offered the blonde her hand. "Shall we?"

"Me? _Ok!" _she giggled. "But... I'm afraid I'm not a very good dancer."

"Show me." Taking the lead, Haruka smoothly swept her away. "You aren't that bad on your feet, Usagi-chan."

"I'm not? Uh... how do you know my name?" Usagi wondered aloud.

As they moved closer together, Haruka smiled. "I know more about you than just your name, Tsukino Usagi. A lot more."

"You do? Hmm... isn't that strange?"

From across the polished wooden deck, Minako glared evilly at the pair over her Taro's shoulder. She had consumed two full glasses of wine during dinner and was beginning to feel somewhat light-headed. "Just look at that, honey-love-muffin-chan! They're flirting again, only with Usagi and Mamoru this time! _How d__isgraceful!_" She scowled at Haruka while wobbling unsteadily in her high heels and her young man quickly reached out his arm to help steady her.

"Are you sure you're ok, darling?" Taro asked softly. "Maybe you should sit down and rest for a little while."

"I'm completely _perfectly_ fine, sugar plum!" the blonde insisted. "If I sit down, that green-haired fiddle player will be coming after you next! Well, _it_ _just_ _isn't happening!_ Not with _me, _the Goddess of Love herself here to protect you!"

Nearby, Makoto and Ami exchanged worried glances from their lovers' arms. "I think Minako has had too much to drink, Mako-chan" the blue-haired girl said. "She's beginning to act rather strangely."

"How can you tell?" Makoto joked. "Hai, this could be trouble, Ami-chan. I just hope Taro can keep Minako from losing it."

The situation worsened when Haruka and Usagi's dancing brought them closer to a steaming and increasingly tipsy Aino Minako. Haruka winked at Taro as they glided slowly past. "Hello again, Taro-chan. Small world."

Minako's mouth dropped open in stunned shock. _"Taro-love? _You _know_ him?"

"I... uh... hai, sort of" he admitted. "We've met before, darling. And... he's not a 'he', my princess. Haruka-san is a girl."

"_He's_ a _she?_" Minako gasped. "It was a _girl_ flirting with Mako-chan and me? But..." As the shocking realization set in, Minako yelled, "_You! _Get back over here right now! I have a bone to pick with you!"

Chuckling, Haruka broke off her dance with Usagi and stepped up to the furious blonde. "Hey."

"Do you know who I am?" Minako growled. "I bet you don't remember that day, do you?"

"What day would that be?"

"The same day you embarrassed me and my friend Makoto in Ami's car, _that's_ the day I'm talking about! And where did you meet my fiancee? Tell me this instant or there'll be _big_ trouble!"

Taro's face paled. "Minako darling, you don't realize who you're talking to. Please don't-"

_"Hush,_ honey sugar!" the blonde hissed. She glared up at a puzzled and bemused Tenou Haruka. "Ok, you flirty, piano-playing temptress! _Talk!"_

"Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" Haruka grinned back.

"That's not what I meant!" Minako steamed. Wanting to look her enemy straight in the eye, she pulled herself up onto the ship's safety railing and gave the older girl her most stern scowl. "Who _are_ you? And how do you keep turning up wherever I am?"

"Here we go" Makoto muttered to Yuji. "I knew this would happen sooner or later." She caught sight of Rei as the raven-haired girl interrupted her conversation with her future in-laws and the Miyagis and looked on with growing alarm.

"Me?" Haruka replied innocently. "I'm merely a friend."

_"Is that so? _Well, let me tell _you_ something, _friend._" Minako's tone became increasingly hostile and more threatening. "I happen to think you're very rude! And _another_ thing..." She released her grip on the rail and raised one hand to point at the young woman. "If you know what's good for you, don't you _ever again_ try flirting with me or Mako-chan, or _especially_ with my... _Aiieee!"_

_"Minako!" _Taro gasped in horror. He lunged toward her but wasn't in time as his girl suddenly lost her balance, tumbled backward off the railing and fell head-over-heels into the dark sea below, disappearing into the water with a loud splash.

"Great!" Makoto blurted. _"Baka overboard!"_

_. . . . ._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Ami's eyes went wide as saucers and her fingers scarcely hid the gasp that escaped her lips.

_"Oh dear!"_

As the best swimmer in her group of friends, she sprinted toward the safety rail, fully prepared to leap into the water to help her friend. Haruka already had her hands on the railing, also about to launch herself over the side of the ship. But both girls were beaten into the sea by Ito Taro. The panicked teenager had instantly ripped off his dinner jacket and dove after his fiancee, while behind him, Akihiro ran back into the dining room. The yacht's owner jammed down a button on a wall-mounted intercom and spoke rapidly into its microphone.

_"Bridge, stop the ship! A guest has fallen overboard!"_

The reply was crisp and immediate. _"Yes sir!" _Cruising leisurely, the 'Dance of the Planets' rapidly lost its remaining forward motion while the alert steward sprinted to the stern and activated a bright spotlight attached to the vessel's diving platform.

"Poor Minako!" Usagi wailed._ "Please don't drown!"_ Spotting a nearby life preserver, she scurried over to it and yanked the large heavy ring off its hook. Usagi staggered toward the back of the boat with it, but her wildly hurrying feet tangled themselves in Taro's discarded jacket and she stumbled, dropping the preserver and collapsing onto it with a muffled thump.

_"Oof!"_

Haruka's arms encircled the blonde's waist and she effortlessly lifted her off the white ring. The older girl snatched up the preserver and raced to the stern. "Do you see them, Maeda-san?"

The steward continued slowly panning the spotlight back and forth across the inky black sea. "Not yet, Tenou-san. Wait... there's movement!" The light's yellow glow revealed Taro swimming frantically toward a smear of orange that bobbed motionlessly among the rippling waves. The athletic teen cried out hoarsely as he swam toward his girl floating a few meters away.

_"Minako!"_

Every passenger on the ship held their breath as Taro finally reached his fiancee's side. The blonde's eyes fluttered open the instant he touched her and she coughed and spluttered while floating on the surface of the bay, her voice a weak gasp. "My Taro-love!"

"I'm right here for you, honey! Did you hurt yourself?" He treaded water beside Minako who clung onto his strong shoulders.

"I'll be ok" she wheezed. "Just... a little... out of breath from the fall."

Haruka flung the preserver hard, sending it spinning directly toward the couple like an oversized frisbee. Her aim was almost too good and the thick foam ring grazed closely past the red bow in Minako's hair as it splashed down beside her.

_"Hey!"_ From the sea, Minako still managed to glare up toward the older blonde. "Watch it! You nearly hit us!"

She couldn't see Haruka's grin in the darkness. "Gomen, Minako-chan. I'll throw it further away the next time you fall overboard."

Taro grasped the ring with a free hand and his love with the other, guiding her to the preserver. The steward tossed a thick rope toward the couple and Minako fumbled for it. The couple were quickly reeled in and Mamoru joined in the rescue, pulling the teens onto the diving platform while the other guests breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Rei allowed herself to relax, her shoulders slumping. "Thank the Kami!"

"I'm so sorry, honey-love" a soaking wet and deeply embarrassed Aino Minako apologized to her fiancee. "I think I... just ruined the party."

Taro pulled her closely into his arms, the seawater dripping from his face mixing with salty tears of joy. "Don't worry about that, my darling. You're safe now." He kissed her lips softly amid applause from their friends.

"Well done, Taro-chan!" Mamoru congratulated the young man with a firm pat on the back of Taro's soaked shirt. "You somehow seemed to know just the right direction to go."

"I was just following my instincts, Mamoru-san" the boy from Nerima replied modestly. "And... my heart."

Rei passed the couple a pair of blankets and they quickly wrapped themselves in the warm, dry cloth. "I think you'd better get out of those wet things" the miko advised.

Minako smiled back at her friend despite her shame. "Arigatou, Rei-chan. Sorry I turned the day into another disaster. Like I always do."

"We'll talk about that later" Rei replied in an inscrutable tone. "I'm sure there's a cabin you can wait in while your clothes are dried."

"Hai." The lovers climbed a short metal ladder to the rear deck and soggily tramped toward the nearest door. As they passed Usagi, the odango-haired blonde waggled her finger disapprovingly her friend.

"Don't you _dare_ scare us like that ever again, Minako-chan!" she scolded. "You could have drowned in all that water! And I even fell down and skinned my elbow when I tried to help, all because of your craziness!"

"Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan." Minako had seemingly lost all of her bubbly nature and regarded the frowning odango-haireded blonde with uncharacteristic sadness in her voice and her usually bright blue eyes. "Silly me. I promise I'll be a lot more careful in everything I do from now on."

"I'm not really mad at you" Usagi said, thinking the scolding she had given had been too harsh. She smiled, but Minako didn't smile back. "You know I only said those things because I was so worried about you. We're best friends, remember?"

"Hai. I know."

"Good work, brother!" Yuji grinned at his older sibling. "Looks like you caught a live one!"

"Are you going to keep it or throw it back?" Makoto added. She had expected an evil look or at the very least a snide remark as payback for her tease, but Minako's glum frown only deepened and the girl said nothing. With her dignity in tatters, she and Taro walked away, following the ship's steward inside the vessel.

Michiru joined her companion, standing beside her partner in silence. Haruka knew too well how the green-haired girl she loved could oftentimes voice her strongest disapproval by saying little, or nothing at all.

"What?" the blonde asked. "It was an accident. I didn't push her in, Michi-chan."

"No, you didn't" her partner sighed. "Nevertheless, it simply strikes me as odd that your presence often seems to lead to unfortunate events... such as this incident tonight."

Haruka shrugged. "It was just a coincidence, nothing more. Tell you what, I'll think of a way to make it up to Minako and Taro later."

Michiru replied brusquely, "Please do."

. . . . .

Having tossed their wet clothes into the hall, Aino Minako and Ito Taro sat quietly together on the edge of a double bed in their temporary cabin. The teenage boy grinned at his love from beneath a large, fresh white towel. "I have to say, you really know how to scare someone, my darling."

"I'm sorry." Her eyes begged forgiveness.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about, my princess. It was just an accident. These things happen." He gently cupped her chin in his palm and with tenderness, slowly guided their lips together.

"Well... it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gotten so fired up about those two girls. Mako-chan was right. I should have forgotten all about it." She paused, sighing deeply. "And now I've wrecked the cruise for everyone, gotten us soaking wet, and probably ruined my new cocktail dress too."

Taro smiled. "The cruise isn't over, my love. I told the steward to ask Miyagi-san to keep the boat going. We just gave his guests a little more entertainment than they bargained on, that's all."

"That's right! We did that!" Minako's smile returned. "And you know what, sugar? I'll bet everyone will remember my falling overboard and you rescuing me long after they've forgotten about those piano and fiddle players!" She stood up and her towel dropped away. _"Ha!_ We upstaged them!"

"I guess we did" Taro chuckled, though his eyes were fixed on the stunning beauty that stood before him. "And that part about our clothes getting wet... it isn't such a bad thing..." His voice dropped to a reverent whisper. "Not from where I'm sitting right now."

The blonde beamed at her young man. "You really know just how to cheer me up, honey-muffin!" She grasped his towel and pulled it away before leaning toward him. She purred seductively, "Now it's time for me to return the favour."

"Minako!"

_"My Taro!"_

. . . . .


End file.
